Las gemelas en Hogwarts
by PinkyMorros
Summary: Sunny y Luna dos dos gemelas de 15 años que acaban de descubrir que son magas y que deben ir a estudiar a Hogwarts. ¿Que pasará cuando lleguen a la escuela? Harán amigos,estudiarán y puede que algo más cuando choquen con el amor de verano de Sunny y conozcan al chico perfecto para Luna... Twitter asociado:@Historias tropa
1. Chapter 1

**La saga de Harry Potter no nos pertenece, le pertenece a J. .**

 **Nosotras la utilizaremos para entretenimiento propio y de ustedes.**

 _ **Vuelo a casa:**_

 **Hace tres meses...**

 **Vuelo destino Londres, 9: 10 am**

\- ¡Luna, despierta! Ya estamos llegando, ¡mira eso!

\- Sunny por favor, baja la voz estoy intentando dormir... - cuando a Sunny se le metía algo en la cabeza era casi imposible convencerla de que hiciese lo contrario...- Nos hemos levantado a las 6 de la mañana para coger el vuelo y tú no te dormiste hasta las 3 de la madrugada... tengo MUCHO sueño...

\- Lo se, lo siento... pero es que ya estamos aterrizando y te has pasado todo el vuelo durmiendo y como el avión no tiene Wi-fi han sido las tres horas más aburridas de mi vida...

\- ¿Y por qué no dormiste tú también?- preguntó Luna, aunque ya sabía la respuesta ya que habían estado toda la noche hablando de ello.

\- Por que hemos tomado un vuelo de tres horas desde Roma hasta Londres para conocer a nuestros nuevos padres, nuestra nueva casa y estoy tan entusiasmada que no soy capaz de dormir...

\- ¿Cuántos caramelos te has comido?

\- Solo un paquete, pero me está empezando a doler la barriga...

\- No te preocupes Sunny, son los nervios, verás como todo sale bien …

\- ¿Estás segura? Luna cumplimos quince años en unos días, si no funciona no habrán muchas más oportunidades para que nos adopten...

\- Lo se, pero está vez va a ser diferente...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Llámalo intuición femenina...- las dos hermanas se abrazaron y comenzaron a reír juntas.

 **Aeropuerto de Londres 9:15 am**

 **\- ¡** Ya hemos aterrizado!

\- Ya lo veo Sunny, ya no me pitan los oídos...

\- ¿Y si no vienen a buscarnos?¿Y si son horribles? ¿Y si no nos quieren? ¿Y si...?

\- Cálmate, lo primero es ir a buscar nuestro equipaje, luego salimos y los esperamos, y si no vienen llamamos a la señorita Vari y ella nos dice que hacer... ¿Entendido?

\- Está bien, vamos a por el equipaje...

Las dos se dieron la mano y se acercaron a la cinta transportadora que empezó a sacar el equipaje de los pasajeros. En medio de aquellas maletas modernas y de colores variados, destacaban cuatro maletas de estilo antiguo hechas de cuero marrón oscuro todas con una cinta atada al asa, dos azules y dos verdes. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Luna las sacó de la cinta y las dejó a su lado, en ese momento llegó Sunny con un carrito porta maletas. Pusieron las cuatro maletas sobre él, agarraron el carrito y salieron de la zona de desembarque.

Cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron, dejando ver a un montón de gente que esperaba a sus seres queridos, una sensación de angustia llenó a las chicas que no reconocían ninguna cara familiar... Pasaban sus miradas de una cara a otra para ver cuales de ellas podrían ser los rostros de sus nuevos padres hasta que...

Algo alejados de la muchedumbre inicial había una pareja de unos treinta años que sostenían en sus manos un cartel de papel en el que se leía con grandes letras de colores: " Luna & Sunny ".Las gemelas los vieron y tras tomar algo de aire se acercaron a ellos mientras los estudiaban un poco.

El hombre era alto y robusto, fuerte pero no daba miedo, había algo en su pelo corto y negro junto a sus ojos azules que les daba tranquilidad a las niñas. Vestía camiseta verde claro y una americana marrón, unas deportivas y unos vaqueros azules.

La mujer era algo más bajita que el hombre, de complexión delgada, largos cabellos marrones y ojos azules, vestía una falda sobre las rodillas marrones y una blusa blanca, no llevaba casi maquillaje y los zapatos eran planos, en uno de sus brazos había un bolso marrón bastante grande que llamó la atención de ambas.

Cuando se acercaron a ellos lo suficiente la pareja bajó el cartel y una sonrisa enorme se formó en sus caras:

\- ¿Así que sois vosotras?- dijo la mujer- que grandes y guapas sois... me alegra un montón que estéis aquí...

\- Lo que mi mujer quiere decir es que estamos muy ilusionados con vuestra llegada, hace mucho tiempo que queríamos adoptar y por fin se ha echo realidad...

\- Encantadas de conoceros, mi nombre es Sunny y ella es mi hermana gemela Luna.

\- Mi nombre es Bella y él es mi marido Marc .

\- ¿Vosotros vais a ser nuestros nuevos padres?- preguntó Luna que hasta entonces no había dicho nada.

\- Solo si vosotras queréis... - respondió Marc.

\- ¿Tenéis hambre? Son las 9: 20, ¿os apetece desayunar algo?- dijo Bella.

\- Para nosotras son las diez y tomamos algo antes de salir, pero gracias.

\- Sunny yo tengo sed...

\- Pues vamos a tomar algo, ¿os gustan los refrescos?

La pareja las acompañó al coche y dejaron las maletas, subieron y se fueron a un centro comercial a tomar algo. Al llegar buscaron una cafetería de ambiente familiar y entraron. Al sentarse, la camarera les trajo la carta y les tomó el pedido:

\- Para mi, un té de manzana y canela, Marc ¿quieres un café con leche y un muffin?

\- Sí, por favor . Niñas ¿vosotras que queréis?

\- Yo quiero un refresco de cola, por favor... ¿y tú Sunny?

\- Hummm... un trozo de tarta de fresas con nata. …

\- Está bien, eso es todo gracias.

Cuando la camarera se alejó Marc pasó el brazo por detrás de Bella y abrazándola se dirigió a las gemelas que estaban sentadas en frente de ellos:

\- Tenemos un montón de preguntas que haceros, queremos conoceros muy bien y hacer todo lo posible para que estéis a gusto en casa con nosotros...

\- A nosotras también nos gustaría saber algo más de ustedes... - dijo Sunny

\- Por favor, no nos hables de usted, somos jóvenes y queremos ser vuestros padres no vuestros profesores... jajajajaja- rió Bella

\- Lo siento – dijo Sunny bajando la mirada.

\- Cielo, no te preocupes, no pasa nada...

\- ¿Qué queréis saber de nosotras?- preguntó Luna

\- Todo lo que vosotras queráis contarnos...- dijo Marc.

\- Hummm... Pues a ver, nosotras somos gemelas tenemos casi quince años, y somos huérfanas desde los dos años... -empezó a explicar Sunny

\- Somos bastante diferentes... y no solo porque Sunny lleve el pelo largo y yo corto, a ella le gustan las faldas y los vestidos, leer y dibujar, mientras que yo prefiero los pantalones y los shorts, hacer deporte y reparar cosas... - continuó Luna

\- A Luna le encanta el verano y a mí el invierno, cosa que es bastante irónico debido a mi nombre jajajaja...

\- Y eso es todo, creo... - finalizó Luna

\- ¿Ves Marc? Te dije que eran perfectas, ahora podéis preguntar lo que sea..

\- ¿Por qué queréis adoptar?

\- Nuestro sueño era formar una familia y tener hijos, pero Bella no puede...

\- Cuando nos enteramos de vuestro caso, bueno Marc y yo quisimos conoceros...

\- Fuimos hasta Italia y os visitamos en el centro, aunque no llegamos a hablar con vosotras...

La camarera llegó con lo que habían pedido y siguieron conociéndose mientras desayunaban...

 **Continuará...**

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado; sugerencias, dudas, consejos son aceptados y si tenéis alguna queja también.**

 **Dejar algún rewiew para saber vuestra opinión y saber si seguimos con la historia.**

 **Saludos PinckyMorros y Kris.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap._2: Nuevo hogar,nuevos horizontes...

Después de desayunar , Marc y Bella llevaron a las niñas al coche:

-Nuestra casa no está en el centro de Londres exactamente … es una casa unifamiliar con jardín en un pueblecito pequeño … bueno, la verdad es que somos veinte familias jajaja – dijo Bella nerviosa – es pequeña pero acogedora , estamos a dos minutos andando del centro del pueblo, es muy tranquilo y...

-Bella, cariño tranquilízate, se que estás nerviosa pero seguro que a las niñas les encanta …

-No se preocupe señora Bella, Luna y yo estamos muy agradecidas por que nos hayan dado esta oportunidad, seguro que el pueblo y la casa son ideales...

-Sí, no se preocupen, estamos acostumbradas a tener poco espacio...

-Gracias niñas, pero es que todo esto es muy nuevo para mí y quiero... bueno, queremos que sea perfecto...

Marc se giró y le besó la frente a su mujer. Al salir del centro comercial entraron en la autopista y después de casi media hora salieron hacia una carretera secundaria. Pasaron varios pueblecitos hasta llegar a una desviación, a lo lejos se veían un conjunto de casitas y tiendas. Sunny miraba por la ventana del coche y Luna en cambio miraba fotos en su teléfono. Al pasar, la gente del pueblo se paraba a saludar a la pareja del coche casi sin reparar en las dos pasajeras de la parte de atrás. Tomaron un camino de tierra y al final de este había una casita de madera de dos pisos con el porche blanco, y un jardín delantero precioso.

-Al fin, creí que nunca íbamos a llegar jajaja- rió Bella – Niñas esta es vuestra nueva casa …

-Guau Luna, mira ¡es preciosa!

-Ya veo Sunny, cálmate, te va a dar algo...

-Jajajaja, veo que os gusta – dijo Marc, entraron en el camino al garaje- Bella baja con las niñas y sus cosas por la puerta principal que yo ya meto el coche...

-Está bien, niñas bajaros y vamos a coger vuestras maletas...

Bajaron del coche y recogieron las maletas, acompañaron a Bella hasta el porche donde esta abrió la puerta, dando a un salón espacioso con una chimenea sobre la cual había una televisión enorme, una librería al lado, dos sillones y un sofá de tres plazas. Al otro lado una cocina impecable y nueva con nevera de dos puertas, y una isla con sillas altas para comer. Pasada la cocina había dos puertas, una conducía al garaje y la otra daba a un pequeño aseo. Al otro lado un pequeño despacho que era de Marc y en el medio unas escaleras rectas de madera que subían al piso de arriba. Las niñas lo miraban todo con los ojos abiertos como platos, nunca se habían planteado tener una casa tan grande y linda. Bella iba al lado de ellas explicándoselo todo, al subir, a la izquierda estaba la habitación de los padres con su baño propio y a la derecha una puerta cerrada blanca era lo único que les quedaba por ver a las gemelas.

-Bueno niñas, este es vuestro cuarto ...- dijo apenada Bella

-Bella se ha pasado los últimos tres meses decorándola así que esperamos que os guste – añadió Marc- os esperamos abajo...

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- Sunny estaba súper ilusionada y saltaba de la emoción.

Marc y Bella bajaron abrazados para darle algo de intimidad a las niñas. Estas, una vez solas, abrieron la puerta para entrar en su futura habitación.

Al entrar se encontraron de frente una gran ventana con un par de puff, uno azul y otro verde. A cada lado de esta, había una litera, en la parte de arriba las camas, con colchas y almohadas a juego en tonos crema y rosas con flores. En la parte de abajo, un escritorio con libros y una silla de despacho.

A cada lado de la habitación había una puerta, una daba a un baño propio con bañera y la otra a un armario vestidor vacío para que ellas llenases con su ropa.

Las gemelas empezaron a deshacer las maletas y a colocar la ropa en el armario, los libros en su escritorio y las maletas al lado de la cama.

\- ¿De verdad aún conservas eso?- preguntó Luna sorprendida

\- Sí, bueno es lo único que nos queda de ellos... - respondió Sunny abrazando un pequeño peluche en forma de conejito azul.

Cuando acabaron de desempacar, bajaron y el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad.

Los días pasaban y la pareja se esforzaba por caerles bien a las niñas, las llevaron al zoo, a museos, a la biblioteca, al parque, a la playa, les compraban ropa, zapatos, libros, cuadernos, lápices de colores, rotuladores, pinzas para el pelo, Bella les preparaba comidas que les encantaban y Marc les construyó un columpio en el jardín. Las niñas estaban encantadas y hacían lo posible para demostrarlo, al principio casi sin hablar ni moverse para no molestar, pero al ver que eso entristecía a sus nuevos padres, comenzaron a portarse como las niñas que eran.

Todo fue así hasta el 7 de junio, el día del cumpleaños de las gemelas:

El día empezó como cualquier otro; Sunny despertándose y corriendo a meterse en la cama de su hermana para despertarla a ella también...

-Lunaaa... despierta... que ya es hora...

-Sunny, por favor … déjame dormir...

-¿No sabes que día es hoy?- Sunny se sentó encima de Luna- Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños...

-Pues mi regalo es que me dejes dormir un rato más...

-Luna, eres una aburrida... Me prometiste que iríamos a la playa a por conchas...

-Pufff. ... está bien, está bien ya me levanto...

Ambas se levantaron y bajaron en pijama a la cocina, donde Bella tenía dos platos con tortitas y sirope, uno de fresa y otro de chocolate, dos tazas de leche, uno con cacao y otro con vainilla y dos cajitas envueltas al lado...

-¡Niñas! Buenos días... ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

-Genial... como siempre...- respondió alegre Sunny

-Habla por ti...- refunfuñó Luna- Yo aun tengo sueño...

-Hola niñas...-dijo Marc entrando en la cocina- ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?

-Iremos a la playa a por conchas...- contestó Sunny

-Está bien, pero a las ocho en casa...- Bella se giró para apoyarse en la isla.

-Vale...- dijo Luna- Aunque es algo temprano... aun es verano...

-¿Por qué no abrís vuestros regalos?- dijo Marc.

Las niñas obedecieron y abrieron las cajitas idénticamente adornadas: La de Sunny era un colgante en forma de sol y el de Luna una luna... las niñas se miraron, sonrieron y se intercambiaron los colgantes:

-¿No os gustaron?- preguntó preocupado Marc.

-Podemos cambiarlos si queréis...-añadió Bella

-Son geniales, no se preocupen...-dijo Luna

-Nos los hemos cambiado para acordarnos la una de la otra...- añadió Sunny

-Está bien... anda comed, que se os va a enfriar el desayuno...

Desayunaron, subieron a vestirse, Luna con un pantalón corto blanco y una camiseta roja, Sunny con un vestido rosa. Cogieron una mochila para meter las conchas y salieron. Llegaron a la playa en menos de cinco minutos y comenzaron su búsqueda.

Cuando les dio hambre, sacaron los bocadillos que Bella les había hecho y las botellas de agua; almorzaron y jugaron en la orilla del mar... La tarde se les pasó volando y cuando comenzó el atardecer, se sentaron en la orilla para verlo:

-Luna... ¿qué te apetece de regalo por tu cumpleaños?

-Humm... una bicicleta nueva... ¿y tú Sunny?

-Qué esta familia sea la definitiva...

-Sabes que eso no puedo dártelo...

-Pues quiero que la luna sea rosa...

-Ja ja ja está bien... pues conseguiré que la luna sea rosa...

Se quedaron sentadas un rato más y luego se levantaron para irse a su casa. Al abrir la puerta todo estaba a oscuras, y al encender la luz...

Toda la gente del pueblo estaba en el salón, que estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas de colores.

Bella tenía una tarta de tres pisos en las manos y Marc lo grababa todo en vídeo con su cámara .

Las niñas se sorprendieron y comenzó la fiesta. Cuando les tocó soplar las velas, cada una pidió un deseo: Sunny que fueran felices en esa casa y Luna que la luna fuese rosa.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, las niñas se despidieron de todos y se fueron a su habitación, se pusieron el pijama y se sentaron en el alfeizar de la ventana para charlar como hacían a menudo, solo que esa noche había algo diferente...

La luna era de color rosa.

Las hermanas se abrazaron y se fueron a dormir pronto.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban un bol de cereales con leche, la puerta de la entrada sonó y Bella fue a abrir. En la entrada, una mujer vestida totalmente de negro y con los cabellos canosos recogidos en un moño y un hombre de unos treinta años con el pelo castaño oscuro y vestido de traje, pidieron hablar con Bella y Marc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hola a todos, espero que os guste la historia …**

 **Hogwarts:**

-Buenos días.-se presentó la mujer- Mi nombre es Minerva Mcgonagall y él es el señor Neville Longbottom...

-Hemos venido por algo que las señoritas Luna y Sunny White hicieron ayer...

-¿Algo que las niñas hicieron?- preguntó Bella preocupada- Debe ser un error... ellas... son buenas niñas... no han hecho nada...

-Eso no es verdad, ¿A qué no niñas?- volvió a decir la mujer.

-¿Nosotras?- las gemelas se miraron sorprendida- Ayer no hicimos nada...

-Solo...-añadió Sunny tímidamente- … lo de la luna... pero no fuimos nosotras...

-Sobre eso queríamos hablarles...

Bella los dejó pasar y se sentaron en el sofá del salón mientras ella iba a buscar a Marc, las niñas dejaron de comer y miraron a los extraños sentados en silencio y empezaron a opinar entre susurros :

-Oye Luna … ¿quiénes crees que son?

-No lo se Sunny … pero saben lo de la luna …

-Pero fue un regalo de cumpleaños … no pueden estar enfadados por eso, ¿verdad?

Bella llegó con Marc de la mano, quien en traje para irse a trabajar saludó de manera correcta a los "invitados" :

-Hola, buenos días … Yo soy Marc White, encantado …

-Igualmente yo soy el profesor Neville Longbottom y ella es la señora Minerva Mcgonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts …

-Estamos aquí por que queremos hablarles de sus hijas …

-¿De las niñas? - preguntó asustada Bella- ¿No querrán llevárselas verdad?

-No es nada de eso señora,- dijo el hombre para tranquilizarla- no se preocupe, solo queremos ayudarlas …

-¿Ayudarlas?- preguntó Marc- ¿A qué?

-Nuestro colegio es un centro para gente especial señor White …

-Especial en que sentido … ¿Para superdotados o para locos?

-Nada de eso … es aún más específico …

-No la entendemos …

-El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es un centro que acoge a todos los jóvenes magos que viven en Reino Unido y alrededores …

-¿A dicho colegio de magia y hechicería? - preguntó Bella

-Por dios, no nos tomen el pelo … -añadió Marc enfadado

-No le mentimos señor White … -explicó la señora- Y puedo demostrárselo si lo desean …

Dicho esto, sacó una varita de madera de la manga de su túnica y moviéndola al son se unas palabras, el jarrón que había en la mesa lleno de flores comenzó a flotar ante el asombro de todos. Después, lo dejó en su sitio y con otro movimiento de varita la ropa de Bella cambió de color.

-Como ya les he dicho, todos nuestros alumnos son especiales, pero sus hijas son únicas … ellas son capaces de realizar magia sin usar una varita, si viniesen a nuestro colegio podrían llegar a ser muy poderosas …

-¡Se acabó! - dijo Marc golpeando la mesa con los puños- Váyanse de mi casa … No voy a consentir que vengan a reírse a mi cara y que pretendan que deje que se lleven a nuestras hijas a saber a dónde …

-Marc cielo … -dijo Bella posando su manos en el hombro de su marido para calmarlo- A lo mejor deberíamos escucharlos y ver que quieren hacer nuestras hijas …

-¿Te crees lo que nos están contando?

-Yo si creo que las niñas son especiales …

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el salón hasta que Sunny y Luna que estaban escuchándolo todo decidieron entrar a la conversación:

-Mamá … papá … - dijo Sunny- ¿vosotros creéis que dicen la verdad?

-¿Creéis que nosotras somos especiales? - añadió Luna- Marc, ¿por qué no les crees?

-¿Me estáis diciendo que lo de la luna fue cosa vuestra?- preguntó Marc

-Bueno … -dijo Sunny

-Sí … fuimos nosotras … es más fui yo, Sunny no ha hecho nada malo … si alguien se tiene que ir de casa soy yo …

-¡Luna!-gritó Sunny abrazando a su hermana- No es verdad … yo se lo pedí … fue mi regalo de cumpleaños … Por favor no nos separen …

-Niñas … -dijo Bella sumándose al abrazo

-¿Ven lo que han hecho?

-Este no era nuestro objetivo … solo queremos que las niñas posean la mejor educación posible … -explicó el hombre- Si quisiéramos dañar a su familia, señor White no habríamos movido hilos para impedir que la noticia de la luna rosa no saliese en el telediario de hoy, ¿no creen?

-Está bien … cuéntennos más acerca de su escuela …

Durante casi dos horas, ambos magos fueron relatando las posibilidades que el colegio ofrecía, explicaron su historia, horarios, clases, uniforme y material y fechas de vacaciones, parándose a explicarles cualquier duda que surgiera:

-Por el material y el uniforme no se preocupen, si no pueden permitirse el costo el colegio lo pagará …

-El dinero no es problema … -dijo Marc- La cuestión es … ¿quién las protegerá cuando estén allí?

-Nosotros mismos no se preocupen … protegeremos a sus hijas con nuestra propia vida en caso de que fuese necesario …

-Está bien, entonces solo queda una cuestión … -dijo Marc girándose para mirar a sus hijas- Niñas … ¿queréis ir?

-Sííííí …. -dijeron las niñas al unísono

-Está bien … pues está decidido, las niñas asistirán a su colegio …

-Nos alegra mucho esa decisión y estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes como padres …

-Solo una pregunta ...-dijo Sunny

-Dime pequeña … -respondió Minerva

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- preguntó Lunna

-Normalmente se comienza a los once años por lo que vosotras tendríais que recuperar el tiempo perdido … pero teniendo en cuenta vuestro poder creo que en dos meses estaréis a la altura de los alumnos de quinto año …

-¿Tendremos que estudiar en verano?- preguntó Luna

-Si queréis venir al colegio en Septiembre, sí …

-Está bien … -dijo Sunny- ¿Cuando empezamos?

 **Continuará …**

 **Las gemelas ya saben que son magas y han decidido ir a Hogwarts pero ¿qué consecuencias les traerá esa decisión?**

 **Aún faltan dos meses y medio para que comiencen las clases, tiempo más que suficiente para replantearse cosas, hacer amigos, estar con la familia y quien sabe … quizás encontrar el amor …**

 **No dejéis de leer y no os olvidéis de dejar vuestros comentarios al respeto...**

 **Actualizaremos lo antes posible …**

 **Pinky y Kris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Marc y Bella aún seguían asombrados y un poco escépticos, hacia una semana desde que la Sra. Mcgonagall y el Sr. Longbottom les habían avisado de la situación de sus hijas, ahora se encontraban en el salón con el Sr. Longbottom explicándoles como iban a ir hacia la escuela para poder estudiar todo lo que se perdieron durante esos años en los que no acudieron a clase.

-Entonces, durante los próximos dos meses, vendré yo mismo a buscar a las niñas por la mañana para ir a Hogwarts,-explicó Neville- las pondremos al día en sus estudios mágicos, comerán allí y la noche las traeré de vuelta …

-¿A qué hora?- preguntó Marc que no dejaba de interrogarlo-¿Qué comerán?

-A las siete y media de la mañana y volverán sobre las seis de la tarde, la comida, si quieren la pueden traer, si no, la haré yo mismo …

-Se las haré yo, si no le molesta … -añadió tímidamente Bella.

-Sin problema señora White …

-Dicho esto, solo falta darles la bienvenida al mundo mágico …

-Gracias señora Mcgonagall … -dijo Bella-¿Cuándo empezarán las clases?

-Mañana mismo … si no les molesta …

-Está bien … -dijo Marc finalizando la conversación- Nos vemos mañana …

Neville y Minerva abandonaron la casa dejando una piedra en la mesa del salón. Al salir, comenzaron a hablar sobre las niñas:

-Minerva, con todo el respeto pero, ¿está segura de esto?

-Tanto como de que Harry Potter mató a Voldemort …

-Será difícil …

-Siempre lo es …

-Nunca han tenido clases de magia …

-Los de primer año tampoco …

Dentro de la casa, el escenario no era muy diferente, las niñas habían ido a ponerse el pijama para la cena y mientras Bella y Marc discutían en su cuarto sobre Hogwarts:

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella?

-Cariño … ya has oído a Neville y a Minerva …

-Seguro que solo son palabrería sin sentido para llevarse a las niñas y sacarnos dinero …

-Eso lo veremos mañana, cuando las niñas vuelvan del colegio …

-¿Qué les diremos a los del pueblo?

-Qué las niñas son tímidas y que tienen que estudiar en una academia especial...

-¿Marc, Bella?-preguntó Luna-¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro Luna, -dijo Bella extendiendo los brazos- Ya sabéis que siempre podéis.

-¿Por que no te gusta que seamos magas, papá?- preguntó Sunny acurrucándose entre los brazos de Bella.

-No es eso cielo, solo tengo miedo a que os hagan daño …

-No te preocupes Marc, yo cuidaré de Sunny, te lo prometo …

-Y yo cuidaré de Luna …

Al día siguiente a las siete, las niñas ya estaban despiertas, duchadas y vestidas: Luna con unos vaqueros rotos, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera roja del equipo de baseball del instituto de Marc; Sunny en cambio, llevaba un vestido rosa de tirantes con una chaqueta ligera de color blanco.

Bajaron e hicieron el desayuno, se lo subieron a sus padres a su habitación y allí comieron todos.

Cuando tocaron la puerta las gemelas corrieron a abrir, encontrándose con el señor Neville que las esperaba. Cogieron sus almuerzos, se despidieron de sus padres y corrieron a reunirse con Neville en la calle.

Allí Neville les dijo que se dieran las manos y agarrando un guijarro de su bolsillo, dijo unas palabras mágicas y se tele trasportaron al interior del colegio.

Las niñas estaban algo mareadas, pero no se atrevían a decirlo. Acompañaron a su nuevo profesor a un aula y allí comenzaron a estudiar todo lo que el mundo mágico les ofrecía.

Así pasaron los días y los meses hasta que Agosto llegó, y con él, los exámenes que dirían si las niñas ingresaban en quinto año o en uno anterior:

-¡Papá,mamá!-gritaba Sunny emocionada- Han llegado las notas …

-Corred, corred … -añadía Luna corriendo detrás de su hermana- Nos hemos esforzado mucho …

-Lo sabemos niñas … -reía Bella- Sentémonos todos en el salón y leamos juntos las notas …

Una vez en el sofá, ambas niñas abrieron sus cartas y sacaron de él un papel en el que aparecían escritas sus notas.

-¡Todo extraordinarios!-Dijo Sunny orgullosa.

-¡Vamos a 5º de Hogwarts!- añadió Luna ilusionada.

-Enhorabuena niñas … - dijo Bella

-Estamos muy orgullosos de vosotras … -completó Marc

-Esto hay que celebrarlo … -dijo Bella- Coged vuestras chaquetas, vamos a tomar un helado …

Una vez obtuvieron sus notas, las gemelas estaban oficialmente de vacaciones, por lo que Marc y Bella les hicieron un regalo a cada una: un bate de baseball para Luna y un libro de "Romeo y Julieta" para Sunny.

La siguiente semana las niñas se dedicaron a salir con los demás niños del pueblo, iban a jugar a la pradera, veían pelis, iban a la playa o montaban en bicicleta.

Esa mañana a Luna la habían invitado a un partido de baseball y tenía muchas ganas de ir, por lo que se vistió y almorzó enseguida, pero Sunny no tenía demasiadas ganas de acompañarla; no era demasiado buena en los deportes y prefería leer su libro nuevo.

-Luna … -dijo Sunny una vez salieron de casa- ¿Puedo quedarme leyendo en la playa?

-¿Por qué? ¿No te apetece venir al partido?

-No mucho … `pero ve tú, se que te hace ilusión …

-¿Segura?

-Sí claro, solo voy a leer toda la tarde …

Dicho esto se despidieron la una de la otra y cada una siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la playa, Sunny, extendió su toalla y se sentó a leer. Luna en cambio, llegó a la pradera y comenzó a jugar con los demás niños que ya estaban allí.

Pasadas dos horas, Luna y el resto dejaron de jugar al baseball y comenzaron a jugar un partido de fútbol.

Sunny seguía leyendo tranquilamente cuando un balonazo cerca suyo la sorprendió llenándola de arena:

-¡Ah! Pero qué …

-Lo siento, no te habíamos visto … -dijo un chico rubio que se acercaba corriendo- ¿te hemos hecho daño?

-No … tranquilo … -dijo Sunny algo sonrojada.

-Lamento haberte estropeado la lectura …

-Da igual , me lo he leído unas cuatro veces …

-¿Qué libro es? ¿Es interesante?-dijo él cogiendo el libro de las manos de ella.

-Es Romeo y Julieta …

-Nunca lo he leído …

-Pues deberías … es genial …

-Oye rubio ...-dijeron los amigos del joven- ¿Vienes o qué?Nos vamos a casa .

-Ir vosotros … yo me quedo un rato más …

-Como quieras …

-Bueno yo … ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? Sunny … Sunny White …

-¿Sunny? - preguntó él extrañado- ¿Como te pusieron ese nombre?

-Mi hermana gemela y yo nacimos durante un eclipse … ella se llama Luna y yo Sunny … mis padres tenían bastante humor …

-Ya veo …

-¿Y tú?¿O te llamo rubio?

-No, por favor … Mi nombre es Malfoy … Scorpius Malfoy …-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Encantada Scorpuis Malfoy … -dijo Sunny estrechándose la- ¿Qué nombre es Scorpius? Mis padres serán raros … pero los tuyos les ganan … jajajajajajaja

-La verdad es que sí jajajaja pero significa Escorpión, ¿sabes?

-Genial, entonces somos un escorpión y el sol … menuda mezcla …

-Oye Sunny, al acabar el verano, ¿seguirás estudiando aquí?

-No, yo … iré a estudiar lejos … a un internado … ¿y tú?

-Tampoco, el día 30 me marcho al extranjero y estudiaré allí …

-Osea, que solo no nos volveremos a ver …

-Si tú quieres, podemos quedar mañana a la tarde aquí otra vez …

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar, pasear por la playa, coger conchas … esas cosas …

Sunny iba a contestar cuando escuchó a su hermana llamándola desde el paseo:

-¡Sunny!¡Sunny! ¿Estás ahí?

-Ya voy … -dijo recogiendo la toalla y el libro- Dame un segundo, ya voy …

-¿Nos veremos mañana?-preguntó él

-Claro, mañana a las cinco aquí …

-Te estaré esperando …

Sunny le dedicó una sonrisa y corrió a reunirse con su hermana.

-Luna … gracias por esperar …

-No pasa nada, pero ¿estabas con alguien?

-Bueno … con un chico … lo he conocido hoy …

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?¿Eh, pillina?

-Hablar … ¡idiota!

-Jajajaja lo se … te has puesto roja jajajaja

-No te voy a hablar más …

-Era broma, Sunny porfa … hablame, ¿vas a venir al partido mañana?

-No puedo, he quedado …

-¿Con quién?

-Con Scorpius …

-¿Quién es Scorpius?

-El chico de la playa …

 **Continuará …**


	5. Chapter 5

****Fin del Verano****

Después de ese día, contentas tras aprobar los exámenes finales , las pocas tardes de vacaciones que tuvieron las gemelas, se les pasaron rapidísimo:

Sunny como la tarde en que conoció a Scorpius iba a la playa y pasaba toda la tarde con él, paseando por la orilla, recogiendo conchas, tomando el sol entre las rocas, o charlaban sentados en la arena hasta que Luna la llamaba desde lo alto del paseo.

En cambio Luna iba a jugar con los niños al baseball o deportes varios. Al principio se giraba buscando a Sunny para celebrar el resultado de sus jugadas exitosas, pero al ver que no estaba, volvía al juego sin mucho ímpetu, cosa que se le fue pasando con el paso del tiempo.

Sus padres se alegraban de que hubieran hecho amigos tan rápido, pero les preocupaba el hecho de separarse de ellas en tan poco tiempo y que pudieran sentir que no las querían. Habían esperado mucho tiempo para firmar todos los papeles y en un par de días las niñas se irían a estudiar a un colegio extraño, internas, lejos de ellos y por si fuera poco del que sabían muy poco. Todo esto sin contar que las gemelas venían de un orfanato por lo que les preocupaba que relacionaran ambos sitios.

El último día de vacaciones, Luna se vistió con su peto corto, una camiseta blanca y con sus inconfundibles converse.

Cuando llegó al escampado en el que jugaba con sus amigos todos los días, dejó la bicicleta y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie. Se enfadó un poco creyendo que los demás la habían dejado de lado y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

En eso, alguien gritó: "¡A la carga!" y todos salieron de entre los árboles mientras un montón de globos de agua cruzaba el aire para aterrizar en el suelo o en la ropa de alguien.

Luna se reía hasta que un chico de su edad se paró en frente suya y le lanzó uno que impactó justo en su pecho. Al ver la cara de rabia y falso enfado de la joven, el chico sonrió, le dejó un par de proyectiles y salió corriendo al campo de batalla. Luna se levantó y lo siguió para cobrarse su dulce venganza.

A la hora más o menos, todos estaban más o menos empapados y cansados de correr huyendo y atacando al otro. Por eso se sentaron todos en círculo y sacaron patatillas, dulces y chocolate y comenzaron a comer ofreciendo y compartiendo su pequeño motín.

Luna comía, hablaba y reía con ellos, sabía que en fondo lo iba a echar de menos cuando se fuera a estudiar a Hogwarts. Eran los primeros amigos que hacía fuera del orfanato y ahora iba a tener que dejarlos sin poder explicarles el por qué …

-A la porra, estudiaré magia y estaré con Sunny y eso me llega … -murmuró.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el niño que tenía al lado.

-Que me ha gustado la sorpresa pero creía que íbamos a jugar la final de fútbol.

-Eso se puede arreglar … -dijo otro abriendo su mochila y sacando una pelota.

En menos de cinco minutos los equipos ya estaban hechos, cada uno en su campo y el partido había comenzado.

Al terminar, aunque ya se sabía de sobra que el equipo del que Luna era capitana había ganado, fueron a penaltis donde la morena marcó el decisivo y llevó a su equipo a la victoria haciendo que todos la abrazaran y la felicitasen.

Entonces un chico de su edad se acercó a Luna y le dio una medalla hecha con barro pintada de oro que llevaba por delante la palabra "campeona" y en la parte trasera, pintados con rotulador, los nombres de todos.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó Luna sorprendida.

-Verás, hemos oído en el pueblo que tu hermana y tú os vais a estudiar lejos a una escuela súper importante para superdotados …

-Y que no te íbamos a ver como mínimo hasta navidades … -añadió otro.

-Y como eres nuestra jugadora estrella … -dijo el joven colocándole la medalla al cuello- Queremos que nos recuerdes y asegurarnos de que no fiches por otro equipo jajajajajaja

-Sois idiotas jajajajaja -dijo Luna emocionada.

Y uno a uno, se fueron despidiendo de su amiga con la promesa de que en navidades comenzaría la temporada de invierno con lo que eso significaba: trineos, peleas con bolas de nieve y hockey.

Sunny, en cambio, se levantó se puso un vestido blanco con flores pequeñas azules, unas sandalias y se hizo una trenza.

Salió hacia la playa y cuando llegó, se sentó en las rocas donde quedaba siempre con Scorpius, pero el rubio no aparecía. Esperó casi una hora sin resultado, suspiró, se levantó y comenzó a marcharse.

Aun no había salido de las rocas cuando alguien la llamó desde lejos.

-¡Sunny! ¡Sunny espera! -gritaba un joven que intentaba escalar las rocas con rapidez.

-Scorpius, pensé que no ibas a venir … -contestó sonriendo la joven.

-Lo siento, tuve que ir a comprar mi material escolar y me retrasé un poco …

-No importa.

-Te he traído algo, lo vi y me acordé de ti … -dijo dándole una cajita blanca con una lazo de raso verde.

-No tenías por qué …

-Por favor.

-... - Sunny se sonrojó y miró al suelo para intentar ocultarlo.

Dentro de la caja había una delicada pulsera de plata con pequeños abalorios también de plata y brillantes incrustados colgando de ella, entre ellos un sol, una bailarina y un pequeño escorpión.

-Es … es …

-¿Te gusta Sunny?-preguntó Scorpius algo preocupado.

-Es preciosa … -dijo cambiando su cara de alegría a una de preocupación- debe haberte costado muchísimo dinero …

-No te preocupes, mereció la pena … -dijo sonriendo.

-No tenías por qué …

-Verás Sunny, este mes nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, eres guapa … jajaja no te sonrojes mujer … a ver, eres agradable, me caes muy bien y mañana me voy a Londres a coger un tren que me llevará al sitio donde voy a estudiar …

-¿Ese internado misterioso tan clasicista?

-Ese mismo. Lo que te quiero decir es que me caes genial y no quiero que te olvides de mi.

-No voy a olvidarme de ti Scorpius … -dijo aun sonrojada- Y no quiero que tú te olvides de mi, por eso te he traído algo también …

-Eres un cielo jajaja

Sunny le entregó una bolsita de papel de regalo con un lazo atado a mano. Cuando Scorpius la abrió, dentro había un collar hecho de cuerda trenzada con una concha colgada con una S pintada de color verde.

-¡Es maravilloso! -exclamó el joven- Te has acordado que el verde es mi color favorito, y esta es una de las conchas que encontramos el otro día y la cuerda está trenzada a mano para que no pique …

-Pero no es tan elegante como el tuyo … -dijo apenada.

-Pues a mi me encanta … como tú … -dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ella.

Sunny flotaba, el chico que le gustaba y con el que había estado quedando todo el verano le había regalado una pulsera preciosa y le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Ahora mismo no le parecía tan horrible la idea de tener que estar separados durante el curso, tenía la pulsera y sabía que los sentimientos eran mutuos.

Estaba perdida en su mundo de fantasía cunado un poco de agua le salpicó mojándole el vestido:

-¡Ah! Pero qué …

-Esto es la guerra señorita … -dijo Scorpius que había saltado de las rocas y la salpicaba desde la orilla.

-Te vas a enterar … -dijo saltando ella también.

Al caer a la arena se agachó para salpicar a su amigo y este salió corriendo comenzando un juego cuyo objetivo era dejar al otro empapado.

Estuvieron persiguiéndose por la playa salpicándose con las manos mientras se tapaban y reían. Scorpius era más directo y mojaba a la pobre Sunny que se esforzaba por no quedarse atrás.

-¡Espera! -dijo Sunny acorralada entre las rocas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Scorpius parando de golpe alertado.

-¡Que te vas a mojar!- dijo aprovechando su pausa para salpicarlo.

-¿En serio? Ahora verás … -dijo abalanzándose sobre ella.

Scorpius paró justo delante de ella y le agarró ambas manos para impedir que lo siguiera mojando. Al parar se fijó en ella, en como el pelo mojado se le pegaba al cuello y a la cara, como el vestido comenzaba a transparentar un bañador a rayas rosas y blancas, como pequeñas gotas de agua se habían quedado atrapadas en sus pestañas, en las pecas que tenía en torno a la nariz y las mejillas, en su sonrisa de niña pequeña traviesa, en sus ojos marrones que solo transmitían alegría y confianza; y por último se fijó en como su pecho subía y bajaba por culpa de su entrecortada respiración debido al esfuerzo.

Sunny, que no se había percatado de ello y seguía forcejeando para intentar liberarse del agarre del joven, paró cansada y al ver la manera en la el rubio la miraba se ruborizó hasta el punto que el joven sonrió de manera tierna como hacía cada vez que ella se ponía roja.

Ambos se quedaron así, quietos, mojados, mirándose el uno al otro. Scorpius comenzó a acercarse lentamente haciendo que el corazón de ambos se acelerase. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para besarse, una gran ola que ninguno de los dos había visto venir, se lanzó contra ellos dejándolos literalmente "pasados por agua".

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó un molesto Scorpius girándose y alzando las manos.

-Jajajajajaja -reía Sunny divertida por la situación.

-¿Te vas a reír?

-Sí … ¿por? ¿me vas a hacer algo por reírme?

-Ya verás …

-Eso si puedes atraparme … jajajaja -dijo pasando por debajo del brazo de él y corriendo en dirección a la arena.

El joven salió corriendo detrás de ella hasta que la atrapó debajo del muelle. Apoyó la espalda de la morena en una de las vigas de madera entre risas y se colocó él en frente. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomó un mechón del mojado cabello de la joven y se lo apartó de la cara dejándolo detrás de una de sus orejas. Entonces se miraron, Sunny rió tímidamente, Scorpius suspiró y volvieron a acercarse.

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, se escuchó desde la parte de arriba del muelle:

-¡Sunny! ¡Sunny! ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Recuerda que tenemos que hacer las maletas! ¡Sunny!

-¿En serio Luna?- preguntó de manera molesta Sunny.

-Jajajaja vaya, parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba …

-¿Ahora te ríes?

-Será mejor que subas, no quiero que tengas problemas en casa por mi culpa …

-Adiós Scorpius Malfoy.

-Adiós Sunny White …

Sunny salió de debajo del muelle, subió por las rocas y se paró al lado de su hermana que la esperaba con el pelo mojado y subida en su bicicleta:

-¡Sunny!

-¿Qué?

-Estás horrible jajajaja

-Pues anda que tú …

-¿Estás enfadada?

\- ….

-¿Sunny? ¡Espera, no te vayas!

Al llegar a casa, pasaron por delante de la cocina antes de subir y Bella, que estaba preparando la cena, las vio con el pelo mojado:

-¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Nada mamá … estuvimos jugando con los del pueblo a una pelea con globos de agua … -respondió Luna.

-Pasad a daros una ducha de agua caliente ahora mismo …

-Sí … -respondieron ambas.

Tras la ducha, bajaron a saludar a Marc que había salido antes del trabajo para ayudar a " sus niñas" a hacer las maletas.

En la parte de arriba, las gemelas metían sus cosas en las maletas: ropa, libros de lectura, zapatos, el uniforme genérico comprado con Neville y luego todo el material escolar necesario para Hogwarts.

Al terminar, Marc las ayudó a meterlas en la parte trasera del coche. Cenaron todos juntos pero el ambiente era triste y melancólico.

-Papá, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que sí Sunny …

-Pues no parece … -dijo Luna- Y tú igual mamá …

-Lo que pasa es que os vamos a echar mucho de menos …

-¿De verdad queréis ir? -preguntó Marc sin mirarlas.

-Sí. -respondieron ambas.

-Entonces disfrutarlo. -dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Después de cenar podemos ver una película?- preguntó Luna.

-Sí, pero no una muy larga que mañana tenéis que tomar el tren.-dijo Marc.

-Gracias papá … -dijo Sunny dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tras recoger la mesa, los cuatro se sentaron en el sofá del salón a ver la película. Marc y Bella se sentaron en los lados dejando a las niñas en el centro.

Cuando la peli terminó, las niñas se despidieron y se fueron a la cama. Pero desde arriba se escuchaba a sus padres hablar:

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella?

-Marc, son casi unas adultas …

-Aun son unas niñas y lo sabes.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero es lo que ellas quieren.

-Menos mal que te tengo, si no, no sabría como llevar esto …

Arriba, ya en sus camas, las gemelas escuchaban atentas las palabras e sus padres:

-Luna, ¿crees que hacemos mal marchándonos?

-La verdad es que no. Sunny somos magas, ¿te das cuenta de lo genial que suena?

-Ya … pero Marc y Bella se pondrán tristes …

-Entonces les escribiremos todos los días …

-Luna …

-¡Oh no! Ahora sí que no … Sunny White, la noche anterior a venir a Londres no me dejaste pegar ojo en toda la noche y llegué horrible, casi ni podía poner un pie delante del otro, y hoy no me harás lo mismo, mañana quiero estar atenta y bien despierta … así que buenas noches.

\- ...

\- ...

-Luna … ¿y si nos toca en casas diferentes?

-No creo que lo hagan, somos gemelas …

-¿Y si lo hacen?

-Ya no las arreglaremos Sunny, siempre lo hacemos.

 **Continuará …**


	6. Chapter 6

****PLATAFORMA 9 ¾:****

Al día siguiente las gemelas se despertaron y corrieron a la cama de sus padres, se metieron con cuidado y los abrazaron:

-Buenos días … -dijo Sunny.

-Ya es hora … -añadió Luna.

-Está bien … -dijo Marc haciéndose el remolón.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno. -añadió Bella levantándose de la cama.

-Nosotras nos vamos a duchar. -dijeron las gemelas saliendo del cuarto corriendo.

A la media hora bajaron vestidas y peinadas: Sunny con el pelo suelto y medio rizo cayendo por su espalda, una blusa blanca, una rebeca rosa y una falda negra con margaritas estampadas, y unas bailarinas; Luna con el pelo aun mojado, una camiseta blanca, su peto corto, una chaqueta de béisbol roja y crema y unas deportivas.

Bella sirvió los huevos revueltos y las tostadas y cuando fue a por el zumo de naranja, Marc bajó y lo sirvió él.

Cuando las niñas fueron a cepillarse los dientes, Marc recogió la mesa y Bella fue a vestirse.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Bella cogió su bolso y subieron al coche. Bella llevaba el pelo recogido,un vestido de flores hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta marrón; Marc una camisa, una americana y unos pantalones marrones.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes de Londres, aparcaron el coche, bajaron las maletas y las colocaron en un carrito portador y se dispusieron a buscar el andén en el que las esperaba el tren.

-¿Cual dice el billete que os dio el profesor Longbottom que es la plataforma?

-Aquí dice …-dijo Luna volviendo a mirar su billete- Que es la plataforma 9 ¾ .

-Debe de haber algún error, esa plataforma no existe …

-Marc, cálmate …

-Te dije que todo esto de la magia era un cuento chino.

-Hola, lamento molestar … -dijo un hombre de la edad de Marc con el pelo negro, ojos verdes y gafas redondas que vestía traje- ¿Tienen problemas para encontrar su andén?

-No. -respondió Marc- Simplemente somo víctimas de una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Buscan la plataforma 9 ¾ ?-volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Marc, no seas grosero … -dijo Bella- Verá, nuestras hijas tienen que tomar un tren que para en esa plataforma pero no la encontramos …

-¿Así que son estudiantes de Hogwarts? -preguntó el señor.

-Sí, es su primer año … -respondió Bella.

-Permitan que me presente. -dijo el señor- Mi nombre es Potter, Harry Potter …

-Encantada señor Potter, yo soy Bella White, él es mi marido Marc y estas son nuestras hijas Sunny y Luna …

-Hola niñas, ¿a qué curso vais?

-Vamos a quinto año, señor Potter. -respondió alegre Sunny.

-¿A quinto? Que bien, igual que mi hijo y mi sobrina …

Entonces se acercaron una mujer de la edad de Bella, pelirroja con ojos marrones, un chico dos años mayor que las gemelas, alto con el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, uno de su edad con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes, y una niña más pequeña con el pelo rojo y ojos marrones.

-Harry, ¿no estarás molestando a esta familia?

-Por supuesto que no, Ginny … les estoy dando la bienvenida al mundo mágico.

Tras las presentaciones, las gemelas supieron que la mujer estaba casada con el señor Potter y que los tres niños eran sus hijos: el mayor se llamaba James Sirius y pertenecía a Gryffindor; el mediano se llamaba Albus Severus e iba en Slytherin y la niña se llamaba Lily Luna y también era de la casa de su hermano mayor.

-¿Así que sois nuevas?- preguntó Albus.

-Sí … -dijo Luna- ¿Tú también vas en quinto?

-Sí, y mi prima Rose Weasley también … pero ella es Ravenclaw.

-¿Es normal que los hermanos vayan en casas distintas?- preguntó Sunny.

-No es lo más normal, pero puede pasar … pero si lo dices por vosotras, no creo que el sombrero seleccionador os separe, sois gemelas …

-Eso no tiene nada que ver mi querido Albus. -dijo una pelirroja de ojos azules- Encantada, mi nombre es Rose Weasley.

-Igualmente, yo soy Sunny y ella es mi hermana Luna.

-He oído a tu padre decir que son nuevas y de quinto año Albus .

-Pues al parecer es cierto.

-Y ¿no conocéis a nadie en Hogwarts?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No. -respondió Luna.

-Pues ya nos conocéis a nosotros … -dijo Albus.

-¿Queréis venir en nuestro vagón? -preguntó Rose.

-Vale, pero primero tenemos que encontrar la plataforma …

-Jajajajaja ¿aun no sabéis dónde encontrarla?

-Rose, es normal que los muggles no lo sepan …

-¿Sois hijas de muggles?

Luna y Sunny se miraron en silencio. Marc y Bella charlaban con los señores Potter y con un pelirrojo y una morena que luego conocerían como los señores Weasley, los padres de Rose y del niño castaño que hablaba con Lily, Hugo.

-Niños, ¿venís?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, tío Harry. -dijo Rose.

Ya todos enfrente de la columna los padres de las gemelas miraban al Sr. Potter aun escépticos.

-Muy bien, ya está, me rindo. -dijo Marc parando en seco- Otro que nos quiere ver la cara de idiotas. Se acabó, Bella coge a las niñas, nos vamos. Ya mañana os inscribiré en un colegio de verdad … -dijo cogiendo el carrito de Sunny.

-Pero papá … -dijo Luna.

-Ni peros ni leches, al coche ahora …

-Verá señor White, -dijo Harry- Entiendo que no le vea sentido a esto …

-¿Sentido? Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Permítame que le demuestre que es verdad. -intervino el señor pelirrojo que había llegado después- Mi nombre es Ron Weasley.

-Y a mi ¿qué?

-Marc, ya hablamos de esto en casa … -añadió Bella.

-Está bien … ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a atravesar la pared?

-Muy fácil, señor White. -dijo Ron- Confíe en que lo puede hacer y ocurrirá … -dijo agarrando el carrito de su hija y cruzando con ella.

-Pe-pe-pero...-dijo Marc después de ver al Sr. Weasley desaparecer con su hija y el carrito con las cosas de esta.

Los padres de las gemelas estaban tan o mas sorprendidos que aquella vez que Minerva había hecho levitar el jarrón o cambiar de color el vestido de Bella. Marc se puso delante de su familia como queriendo protegerla y su mujer abrazó a las niñas.

Uno a uno, los integrantes de las familias Weasley y Potter fueron atravesando el muro hasta que solo quedó Harry del lado de los muggles.

-¿Están preparados? -preguntó.

-¡Sí!-dijo Luna agarrando a Bella-Vamos mamá, -añadió comenzando a caminar hacia el muro con cierta velocidad- nos vemos del otro lado papá … -dijo atravesándolo del mismo modo que el resto.

-¿Ve? Su mujer a podido y usted también … -sonrió Potter- A todos nos cuesta al principio.

-¿A todos? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-A ver, a los que nacen en una familia maga y están familiarizados con el tema no, pero al resto, los nacidos en casas muggles o no mágicas, por así decirlo, todo esto es un poco difícil de asimilar, entiendo por lo que está pasando, la primera vez que crucé este muro tampoco me lo creía, de echo si no hubiese sido por la señora Weasley jamás habría encontrado la plataforma 9 ¾ …

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Marc.

-Porque yo también crecí como sus hijas, sin magia. Solo que descubrí este mundo a los 11 años, como la mayoría de los niños, sus hijas con todo el respeto, son especiales, no se sabe por qué han tardado hasta los 15 para aparecer en el registro mágico de Hogwarts …

-¿Cómo sé que van a estar bien?

-Se lo prometo señor White, Hogwarts acoge a todo el mundo. Sus hijas lo pasarán bien allí …

-De acuerdo … -suspiró Marc- ¿Vamos Sunny?

-Cuando tú quieras papi … -y acto seguido comenzaron a caminar en dirección al muro.

Cuando quedaron en frente, Marc miró a Harry quien le dijo:

-Simplemente confíe en su hija …

Marc miró a su niña quién sonreía, agarró fuerte el carro y esperó a que Sunny diera el primer paso. Corrieron hacia el muro y justo en el momento en el cual debían chocar contra él, lo atravesaron saliendo hacia una parte de la estación en la que Marc no había estado nunca. El resto los esperaban allí y justo delante suyo, un cartel marcaba que se encontraban en el andén 9 ¾ . Bella lo esperaba sonriente con Luna. Después de ellos cruzó el señor Potter y juntos se dirigieron a la primera entrada del tren.

Había muchos padres allí despidiendo a sus hijos y dándoles los últimos consejos, antes de verlos subir al tren tras haber dejado su equipaje en su sitio. El ambiente alrededor de la pareja White se volvió pesado y triste, no querían separarse de sus nuevas niñas tan pronto, no las habían visto demasiado este verano y no querían que las niñas se sintieran abandonadas y que no las querían. Pronto las dos restantes familias se dieron cuenta de esto y se alejaron un poco para darles la intimidad.

-Pero papá.. si nos alejamos demasiado no nos van a ver... - reprochó Rose queriendo tener la respuesta que antes las gemelas no le dieron.

-Tranquila Rose, ya las encontraras en el tren - la intento tranquilizar Ron.

Cuando las gemelas se dieron cuenta de el ambiente que había alrededor de sus padres pararon poco a poco.

PLATAFORMA 9 ¾:

Al día siguiente las gemelas se despertaron y corrieron a la cama de sus padres, se metieron con cuidado y los abrazaron:

-Buenos días … -dijo Sunny.

-Ya es hora … -añadió Luna.

-Está bien … -dijo Marc haciéndose el remolón.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno. -añadió Bella levantándose de la cama.

-Nosotras nos vamos a duchar. -dijeron las gemelas saliendo del cuarto corriendo.

Niñas, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Bella por haber parado.

-Mamá … - dijo Luna respirando hondo- Os queremos mucho …

-Y os vamos a echar mucho de menos … -añadió Sunny.

-Nosotros también os echaremos de menos.-dijo Marc.

-Os queremos y estamos muy orgullosos de vosotras. -dijo Bella abrazándolas.

Después de muchos besos, abrazos y hasta alguna lagrimita, las gemelas subieron al tren con el resto de jóvenes magos. Se sentaron en el vagón con Rose y Albus en frente.

Cuando el tren arrancó abrieron la ventana para dar un último adiós a sus padres, quienes se quedaban en el andén abrazados y despidiéndose con la mano.

Una vez se alejaron de la estación quedando a solas el silencio reinó en el vagón, hasta que Rose decidió romperlo:

-Entonces ¿no sabéis si sois hijas de magos?

-Rose, vale que seas de Ravenclaw, pero eso no te da derecho a interrogar a la gente … -dijo Albus.

-No, no tenemos ni idea … -dijo Luna cruzándose de brazos.

-Éramos casi bebés cuando pasó todo … -añadió Sunny.

-No te preocupes, en Hogwarts se acepta a todo el mundo, sin importar tu pasado … -dijo Albus mirando a las gemelas.

-Si no perdonásemos, los hijos de los antiguos mortífagos lo llevarían mal …

-Rose, ¿quiénes son los mortígafos?

-Verás Luna, los mortífagos eran los antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort, un poderoso mago de magia negra que casi acaba con el mundo mágico tal y como lo conocemos.

-Con el mundo mágico y con nuestros padres … -dijo Albus bajito.

-La guerra fue dura y muchos magos y brujas murieron.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Solo que ahora fue roto por el hermano mayor de los Potter quién entró haciendo gran alboroto:

-Jajajaja eso habrá que verlo en el campo … ¡Ah! Hola, no sabía que este era vuestro vagón …

-Hola a ti también James, ¿qué quieres?

-Nada hermanito … -dijo alzando las manos- Ya me iba …

-¿Qué tipo de campo es del que estabas hablando hace un rato?-preguntó Luna.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Qué deporte se practica en ese campo?

-¿Te interesa el deporte?

-Puede … ¿me vas a decir de que se trata?

-Puede … -sonrió el moreno.

Al rato James, Luna y Rose se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre el quidich, sus normas, deportistas más famosos y una pequeña discusión sobre quién sería el futuro ganador de la copa del colegio ese año. Albus y Sunny en cambio, hablaban de la niñez de ambos, de la escuela y de las asignaturas que tendrían cada uno.

El trayecto se les hizo cortísimo y al llegar todos se sorprendieron por lo ameno que se les había hecho. James salió el primero para irse a reunir con sus amigos de último curso, no sin antes despedirse:

-Espero verte en la cena Luna, sobre todo en la mesa de los vencedores …

-A mi también me encantaría quedar en Griffindor James.- reía la joven.

-¿Y tú Sunny?¿Has pensado en qué casa quieres quedar?

-La verdad es que no Albus, todas me parecen geniales … ¡Ay!

Alguien había intentado pasar por donde caminaban ellos al bajar del tren, empujándolos sin molestarse en mirar atrás, fue entonces cuando Luna se enfadó y gritó:

-¡Eh! ¡A VER SI MIRÁIS POR DÓNDE VAIS IDIOTAS!

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo de mala gana un rubio vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin.

-¿Scorpius?-preguntó Sunny totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Acaso lo conoces? -preguntaron Rose y Albus a la vez.

-¿La conoces? -le preguntaron sus amigos a él.

-No, no la había visto en mi vida … -respondió él.

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó Sunny angustiada- Pero si hemos estado quedando en la playa casi todo el verano, somos … éramos … amigos. Tú me dijiste que te gustaba …

-¿Gustarme tú? JAJAJAJA no me hagas reír.-dijo él mirando a sus amigo en busca de aprobación que recibió en forma de ruidosas risas y comentarios variados- ¿Cómo me iba a fijar yo en ti? ¿Acaso en tu casa no tienes espejo? Eres bajita, poca cosa, morena y pecosa … Todo muy común, nada especial …

-Más te vale que retires eso ahora mismo … -dijo Luna colocándose delante de su hermana y tapándola varita en mano.

-¿Y tú qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó en tono burlón Scorpius.

-Déjalo Luna, no merece la pena … -dijo Sunny con la cabeza gacha.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, no merece la pena, mejor guárdate tu varita antes de que se den cuenta de que no deberíais estar aquí y os devuelvan al agujero del que habéis salido …

-Yo te … -empezó Luna.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Neville que se había sorprendido al ver a Luna sacar la varita.

-No, de echo ya nos íbamos … -dijo Scorpius marchándose con sus amigos rumbo al colegio.

-¿Estáis bien chicas?

-Sí, profesor Longbottom … -dijo Sunny aun sin levantar la cabeza- Lo mejor será que nosotras también nos vayamos …

-¿Todo en orden Luna?-volvió a preguntar el profesor.

-Sí, señor. -respondió esta mirando a su hermana.

-Está bien, pero no lleguéis tarde …

-No se preocupe señor Longbottom, nosotros las acompañaremos …

-Gracias Albus, estoy seguro de que así será.

Una vez el profesor los dejó solos, comenzaron las preguntas:

-¿De qué conoces a Scorpius?-preguntó Albus.

-Nos conocimos en verano, quedábamos en la playa, creí que éramos amigos …pero me equivoqué … -dijo Sunny intentando inútilmente contener las lágrimas.

-¿Él es el chico de la playa?- preguntó molesta Luna.

-Sí.

-¿De qué porras va?-preguntó Luna enfadada- ¿Por qué se porta así?

-Porque es Scorpius Malfoy … -dijo Rose.

-Por mi como si es el hijo del Papa, es un imbécil … -siguió Luna.

-No lo entiendes,-dijo Albus- su padre es Draco Malfoy, tras la guerra mágica su padre se convirtió en uno de los banqueros más ricos y poderosos de todo el mundo mágico …

-¿Y por eso se porta como si no tuviera cerebro?

-Verás, él no era así … -dijo Rose- Antes era agradable, pero hace un par de veranos se fue a visitar a su abuelo paterno, Lucius, y volvió totalmente cambiado …

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Verás Luna, su abuelo era un mortífago, uno de gran confianza para Lord Voldemort, cuando fue a verlo Scorpius volvió creyendo sus patrañas, la importancia de la pureza de la sangre, el desprecio a los muggles y sobre todo la supremacía de los Slytherin sobre las otras casas …

-Pero Albus, tú también eres Slytherin y eres agradable … -dijo Sunny.

-Será por que yo no creo en esas tonterías,-dijo- ya han hecho demasiado daño …-añadió mirando a Rose.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no querréis llegar tarde la primera noche … -contestó esta de manera seca.

Tras ponerse el uniforme común, las gemelas fueron al gran comedor acompañadas en todo momento por Albus y Rose. Al entrar, estos se despidieron para irse a sentar con sus compañeros de casas mientras ellas esperaban de pie con el resto de los de primer año.

La gente las miraba, las señalaba con el dedo y hablaban de ellas. Era la primera vez que alguien tan mayor aun no tenía casa por lo que cuando llegó el turno de Luna todos hablaban de las gemelas tardías y de la morena que le había plantado cara a Scorpius el primer día.

Cuando le colocaron el sombrero seleccionador, ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Sunny y maldiciendo al rubio como para escuchar lo que este le contaba, por eso se soprendió cuando este exclamó:

-¡GRIFFINDOR!

Todo el mundo aplaudía y ella corrió a sentarse con sus nuevos compañeros de casa, entre los cuales estaban los hermanos de Albus. James le hizo un sitio a su lado y le ofreció cerveza de mantequilla. Todo eran risas y alegría hasta que Minerva llamó a Sunny.

La gente la miraba y murmuraba con cada paso que daba. Se sentó en silencio en el taburete y agachó la cabeza. Al poner el sombrero en ella, este se sorprendió y dijo:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

-¿Qué?- preguntó asustada Sunny.

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó molesta Luna.

-Debe haber algún error, yo …

-Sunny ve a tu mesa. -dijo Minerva.

La joven miraba a su hermana con cara de terror, su peor miedo se había cumplido, estaban separadas, estaba sola y no conocía a nadie.

Con lo que Sunny no contaba era con que la gente de su casa fuera tan acogedora y cariñosa. En un minuto, ya se había hecho amiga de la mayoría de ellos, quienes estaban sorprendidos de que aun habiendo estudiado solo un verano, los hubiese alcanzado en conocimientos y superado a la mayoría en notas. Si a eso le añadían el carácter amable y dulce de la joven, los alumnos de la casa del tejón estaban más que satisfechos con su nueva integrante.

Después de cenar, cada uno se fue con sus compañeros a su zona común. Las hermanas tuvieron que despedirse desde lejos para no perderse, pero una vez todo estuvo explicado, volvieron al comedor para verse:

-¡Sunny! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí Luna. Enhorabuena, has quedado en la casa que querías …

-Ya, pero me faltas tú …

-En mi casa son todos muy buenos, se han ofrecido a no dejarme sola.

-De eso mejor me encargo yo …

-¿Todo bien Luna?

-Sí. James, el hermano de Albus, resulta que es el capitán del equipo de quiddich de griffindor por lo que ha accedido a entrenarme para entrar …

-Pero si tú no sabes ni volar en escoba ni jugar al quiddich …

-Por eso tengo que entrenar ….

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

-Pero si tú no sabes ni volar en escoba ni jugar al quidditch …

-Por eso tengo que entrenar …

-¿Y si te haces daño?

-Por favor Sunny …

-Luna es en serio, por lo que he oído ese deporte es muy peligroso.

-¿A que suena divertido?- preguntó entusiasmada Luna.

-Paso de responderte a eso .

-Venga ya, no te enfades … Sunny …

-No me enfado Luna … -suspiró Sunny- Simplemente no quiero que te hagas daño …

-Puedes venir a verme entrenar si quieres, ya sabes, para asegurarte de que salgo ilesa.-sonrió Luna sabiendo que su hermana jamás se negaría a velar por su seguridad.

-Si me lo propones así es imposible negarse …

-¡Genial! Es mañana después de las clases.

-Eres de lo que no hay Luna White …

-Para eso estoy Sunny, para dar ejemplo …

-... de lo que no se debe hacer jajajajaja

Las hermanas rieron juntas recordando la primera vez que Luna había usado esa frase. Estaban en el orfanato de Italia y una señora la llamó maleducada por negarse a cederle el asiento de autobús. Luna argumentó que no se iba a levantar ya que Sunny estaba mareada y quería quedarse sentada a su lado a lo que la señora respondió con la frase "eres de lo que no hay …" ganándose la ingeniosa respuesta de la niña.

Tras despedirse, Sunny acompañó a su hermana a los dormitorios de su casa ya que quería estar más tiempo con ella:

-¿Estás segura de que sabrás volver tú sola?

-Sí Luna, tampoco es tan difícil …

-Para alguien normal no, pero tú te orientas fatal …

-Gracias. -dijo Sunny algo molesta.

-A ver no te lo digo por mal tonta, pero es que eres pésima para eso …

-Y aun por encima me llamas tonta, muy bien … te parecerá bonito … -dijo Sunny cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una falsa ofensa.

-Pero es atún jajajaja

-Eres idiota jajajajaja

-Sí, pero eso siempre te hace reír …

-Te quiero Luna.

-Y yo a ti Sunny …

Tras despedirse, Luna entró en la zona reservada para la casa del león y Sunny intentó volver a la suya.

Tras diez minutos dando vueltas, subiendo y bajando escaleras, la joven se dio por vencido y se sentó en medio del pasillo abrazando sus rodillas a modo de protección.

Escondiendo su cara entre las rodillas, comenzó a pensar en cual era el recorrido que había hecho con su hermana minutos atrás, dónde podría encontrarse y la forma más rápida de volver a su cuarto.

-¿Sunny? -preguntó una voz por encima suyo.

-¡Albus! -La joven se alegró de que esa voz perteneciese a alguien conocido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

-Creo que me he perdido … -dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

-Anda, deja que te ayude … -contestó el muchacho tendiéndole una mano.

-Gracias … -Sunny tomó su mano y se levantó.

-No es muy difícil perderse aquí, todo el colegio está lleno de pasadizos y parece un poco un laberinto.

-Ya, es enorme … en nuestro antiguo colegio en Italia, todo era más sencillo …

-Te creo, pero ya verás como pronto te acostumbras. -dijo sonriendo el joven.

-Albus, ¿qué parte del castillo es esta?

-Verás … estas son las antiguas mazmorras, están en el sótano.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Resulta que es donde están los dormitorios de los Slytherin …

-¿En las mazmorras? ¿Qué sois? ¿Criminales?

-Jajajaja nunca lo había pensado así…

-¡Oh! Yo no pretendía …

-Tranquila, te he entendido …

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu casa, los Hufflepuff tienen reputación de ser buenas personas …

-De momento han sido todos muy amables …

-Entonces encajas a la perfección ahí.

-Gracias … -dijo Sunny sonrojada.

En ese momento, una pelota que ninguno de los dos había visto, golpeó a Albus en la parte de atrás de la cabeza tirándole las gafas al suelo. Sunny se agachó a cogerlas mientras el moreno se giraba para ver quién había sido:

-¡Potter! No te había visto … -dijo Scorpius saliendo de detrás de una columna, seguido de sus "amigos" y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Malfoy …

-¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu dormitorio? -dijo y luego se fijó en Sunny- Oh, veo que estás con la nueva … se ve que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh ligón? Jajajajaja

-No tienes ni idea Malfoy …

-Venga ya Potter, todos nos hemos fijado en como la miras, no … ¿o es a su hermana? Lo siento, no consigo diferenciarlas, son tan iguales y normaluchas …

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rieron sus amigos.

-¿Tú eras ….? -dijo señalando a Sunny y poniendo cara de estar intentando recordar su nombre.

-¡Olvídanos Malfoy!- dijo Albus enfadado- Vamos Sunny, te acompañaré de vuelta a tu cuarto.

\- …. -Sunny se dejó guiar por el brazo que Albus le había colocado en la cintura.

-¡No te pongas así Potter, solo era una broma!-gritó Scorpius levantando las manos y riéndose con sus amigos.

-Simplemente intenta pasar de ellos … no merece la pena hacerles caso. -dijo Albus mirando a la joven que caminaba cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué hace esto?- preguntó Sunny sin mirarlo- Él y yo éramos … fui una idiota, no éramos nada … -dijo comenzando a sollozar.

-No dejes que lo que Scorpius Malfoy haga te afecte … Mañana empezarán las clases y todo irá mucho mejor, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Albus, eres un gran amigo.-dijo Sunny y abrazó al chico.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor:

-¡Ya sé dónde estoy! -exclamó Sunny alegre.

-Eso es bueno jajaja

-Y todo gracias a ti Albus.

-N-no hay de qué … -dijo el joven ruborizado colocando la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

-Eres un cielo … -dijo Sunny dandole un beso en la mejilla.

La joven se despidió con la mano y entró en su casa, donde sus compañeros se habían preocupado al ver que no volvía. Ella los tranquilizó y se fue a la cama a leer un poco.

Fuera, un Albus aun sorprendido permanecía de pie con la mano en la mejilla donde la joven lo había besado. En su casa el ligón siempre había sido su hermano mayor James, él era el que se llevaba a las chicas y atraía todas las miradas. Albus se había acostumbrado a quedar relegado a un segundo plano, pero con Sunny quizás las cosas fueran diferentes.

Contento, el joven se dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos grises lo seguían y habían visto todo lo que pasó con la joven pero sin oír lo que ambos se decían por lo que en su cabeza miles de posibles conversaciones brotaban enfadando más a un ya resentido rubio, porque si algo tenía Scorpius era que cuando le gustaba algo no le gustaba compartirlo con los demás, aunque ni siquiera él supiera aún cuanto era lo que lo quería.

Al día siguiente, de camino a clase Albus se mantenía callado mirando a Sunny quien caminaba delante charlando con su hermana, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Rose, quien se puso a su lado y le dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro …

-Ayer Sunny me dio un beso …

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por el pasillo.

-¡Shhh! Rose, baja la voz … -contestó el moreno avergonzado.

-Jajajaja a saber qué le has dicho para que gritase así- dijo Luna.

-Luna, no seas mala, pobre Albus … -dijo sonriendo dulcemente la morena.

-No pasa nada Sunny … -contestó este embobado.

-Ey casanova … -lo llamó su prima- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Te lo contaré si prometes no reírte ni contárselo a nadie … -suspiró el chico.

Nada más entrar, las gemelas corrieron a sentarse juntas en primera fila, nunca habían ido a clases así, estaban acostumbradas a tener al profesor Neville para ellas solas, así que eso iba a ser todo un reto.

Albus y Rose se sentaron algo más atrás, para poder hablar con calma, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para velar por las gemelas e intervenir en caso de necesidad.

Cuando llegó Scorpius todos se quedaron callados, nadie se había dado cuenta de que las gemelas se habían sentado en el sitio que el rubio acostumbraba usar, por lo que cuando este entró y se paró delante de las gemelas que charlaban de manera amena, el ambiente en la clase cambió de manera radical.

-Estáis en mi sitio … -dijo el rubio.

-Pues yo no veo que tenga tu nombre.-contestó enfada Luna.

-Eso no hace falta, todo el mundo sabe que este es mi sitio. -alegó molesto el rubio.

-Pues nosotras no lo sabíamos.

-Rectifico, todo el mundo relativamente "importante" lo sabe …

-Pues tú eres totalmente irrelevante y crees saberlo.

-Yo soy importante. -dijo Scorpius marcando cada palabra.

-Para mí no … -dijo Luna.

-Será que tú no tienes buen gusto … -respondió sonriendo con satisfacción.

-O que tú estás muy sobre valorado.

La clase se quedó esperando a la contestación del rubio, pero esta nunca llegó ya que el profesor entró y todos tuvieron que sentarse para comenzar la clase.

Al terminar esta Scorpius se acercó a Luna y le dijo:

-Esta me la pagarás …

-Eso habrá que verlo … -espetó la morena.

-Luna déjalo, no merece la pena. -dijo Sunny.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu clon, aunque no tenga cerebro parece saber apreciar quién es superior …

-Retira eso o …

-O ¿qué? -dijo el rubio desafiante.

-¡Everte Statum!- dijo la morena lanzando un hechizo que hizo caer a Scorpius.

-Más te vale no hacerme enfadar … -dijo este levantándose- No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer … -dijo sacando su varita y apuntándola.

-Tú tampoco me conoces en absoluto Malfoy. -dijo Luna haciendo lo mismo.

La directora Minerva pasaba por el pasillo y se detuvo al ver que los de esa clase no salían, se asomó y vio a ambos brujos en posición para combatir, por lo que tuvo que entrar a separarlos.

-¡Jóvenes, paren esto ahora mismo!-dijo poniéndose en medio- Todos a sus clases ¡AHORA!

Todos agarraron sus útiles y salieron por lo que la profesora se dirigió a Scorpius y a Luna:

-Más les vale no volver a hacer una tontería así nunca, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señora. -contestaron ambos a dúo.

Al salir, el rubio se fue con sus amigos y compañeros de casa mientras que Luna era recibida por su ya común grupo: Sunny, Rose y Albus.

-¿Estás tonta o se te ha derretido el cerebro?-dijo Sunny.

-¿Por?-respondió Luna ofendida.

-¿Como se te ocurre lanzarle un hechizo a Scorpius delante de toda la clase?

-Pues como lo hice.

-A veces eres incorregible.

-Será … -dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

Sunny se adelantó con Rose mientras hablaban de los deberes de la clase. Mientras, Albus intentó comenzar una conversación con Luna que parecía molesta con la falta de apoyo de su hermana.

-Has sido muy valiente.

-Ya, pero a Sunny no le vale …

-Ella solo quiere que estés bien.

-Yo también quiero que ella esté bien.

-Pues yo creo que has estado genial.

-Gracias Albus.

-Por cierto, he oído que vas a hacer las pruebas para jugadora de quidditch …

-Pues sí … pero a Sunny tampoco parece gustarle la idea.

-No te enfades, seguro que te encanta y ella terminará aceptándolo.

-Puede ser …

-¿Y ya tienes quién te entrene?- preguntó sin mirarla para no ponerse rojo.

-Pues sí.- sonrió ella.

-¿Yo lo conozco?- volvió a preguntar celoso.

-Pues deberías jajajaja vives con él … ¡ah! Y compartís apellido …

-¿James?- preguntó Albus sorprendido.

-No se de qué te extrañas, él es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Ya …

Albus se quedó algo chafado con la respuesta de la joven. Otra vez su hermano volvía a llevarse todo el protagonismo y por más que intentara buscarle conversación a Luna ella siempre parecía estar más interesada en su "querido" hermano mayor.

A la hora de la comida, cada uno se fue a su mesa y desde la suya el joven de la casa de la serpiente vio como Luna se sentó sonriente al lado de James y como compartían una conversación fluida y risueña como la que a él le gustaría tener con ella. Cuando llegó el postre, sus compañeros de casa no dejaron tartaletas de fresa, pero Albus no se enteró por estar observando a Luna sin darse cuenta como otra morena se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado todo bajo la mirada iracunda del rubio que se sentaba a escasos metros de él.

-¡Hola Albus!- dijo la chica al sentarse- ¿Puedo?

-¿Eh? Oh, claro que puedes Sunny … -contestó él.

-Estabas en los montes de ulloa ¿eh?

-¿En dónde?-preguntó extrañado el joven.

-En ningún sitio, es una expresión muggle que significa que estabas distraído jajajaja

-Ah vale jajaja -rió el joven avergonzado- Sí, estaba un poco ido …

-Lo sé, por eso te he traído esto … -dijo sacando una servilleta- Te he estado observando y me di cuenta de que no habías tocado el postre …

-¿Qué? ¿En serio me mirabas?- preguntó con la servilleta aun en la mano.

-Claro, me importas … y no alcanzo a ver a Luna o a Rose …

-Entiendo, entonces te conformas conmigo jajaja

-Algo así … jajajaja Te dejo que tengo que buscar mis orejeras en mi cuarto antes de la clase de herbología … -dijo levantándose- Nos vemos en el invernadero … -añadió despidiéndose con la mano.

Cuando se fue, Albus desenvolvió la servilleta y en su interior encontró tres tartaletas de fresa de las que solían servir en el postre. Alzó la mirada y solo consiguió ver como Sunny caminaba con un chico de su casa sonriendo.

-¿A caso eres tan torpe que tu novia te tiene que traer el postre?-le preguntó alguien.

-Ella no es mi … Scorpius. -dijo enfadándose al momento.

-¿En serio Potter? ¿Tan fácil eres de conquistar?

-JAJAJAJAJA- le rieron la gracia los amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Aquí tienes … -dijo entregándole una tartaleta idéntica a las suyas- Si este es el precio que hay que pagar para que me hagas los deberes, creo que me ha salido barato jajajajaja

-A veces eres odioso … -dijo molesto, se levantó y salió del comedor a tiempo para no oír como el rubio le contestaba.

-¿Sólo a veces? Entonces aún debo mejorar …

Tras las clases de la tarde, todos fueron al campo de quidditch a ver como James entrenaba a Luna. Rose se llevó su libro de adivinación y les pidió permiso para ir estudiando mientras. James y Luna bajaron al campo a calentar, lo que consistía en correr un poco mientras hacían el tonto persiguiéndose entre ellos.

Sunny se sentó en las gradas riendo ante el espectáculo que proporcionaban los dos y se acomodó la bufanda, aun no hacía demasiado frío pero era mejor prevenir.

Al llegar, Albus vio como su hermano y Luna se rebozaban por la hierba intentando quitarse entre ellos una diminuta pelota saltarina que no dudaba en salir disparada de sus manos. Arriba, Rose leía en la grada más alta y unas más abajo, Sunny sonreía como siempre. El moreno optó por sentarse a su lado, y nada más hacerlo la joven lo saludó:

-Albus, no sabía que ibas a venir … -sonrió completando el saludo.

-Es que tampoco tenía mucho que hacer. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Claro, de momento no se cobra por hacerlo jajaja

-Oye Sunny, gracias por lo de antes.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿De las tartaletas?

-Sí …

-No hay de qué, fue solo una tontería … ¿las has probado? Están muy ricas, creo que se han convertido en mi nuevo postre favorito …

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Porque entonces estás de suerte … -dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica- ¿Quieres? -dijo sacando la servilleta con dos tartaletas.

-Claro, gracias … -contestó Sunny cogiendo una.

-Buen provecho … -dijo Albus con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Igualmente.

Ambos empezaron a comer los postres que al estar hechos de hojaldre y llevar toda la tarde en el bolsillo comenzaron a deshacerse mientras ellos se reían del otro por tener que usar las manos para impedir que los trocitos se les cayesen en la ropa.

Al terminar tenían las manos llenas de mermelada y los labios manchados con un tono rojizo que les dio la fresa. A Albus le pareció preciosa.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó Sunny.

-Es que tienes mermelada … en el labio …

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Sunny volviéndose del color de la mermelada.

-Aquí … -dijo Albus limpiándole los restos del postre de su labio con una caricia de su mano derecha.

-¿Ya?-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí …

-Gracias Albus …

-No hay de qué Sunny …

Entonces una ráfaga de viento seguida de un grito los devolvió a la realidad.

-¡SÉ VOLAR! ¡Y LO HAGO DE MARAVILLA!- exclamaba Luna subida a su escoba surcando el cielo seguida en todo momento por James.

-¡Bien Luna!- gritaron Albus y Sunny a la vez.

-Para ser tu primera vez, no ha estado mal … nada mal … -dijo James.

-Será por que soy genial. -contestó Luna.

-O por que tienes un profesor estupendo … -añadió James.

-No creo que eso influya … -contestó la morena- ¿Tú qué opinas Albus?

-Yo creo que lo has hecho estupendamente, tienes un talento innato Luna …

-¡Gracias!-contestó ella saltando de la escoba a las gradas y abrazando al chico- Ha sido lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca …

-Entonces tendré que decírtelo más a menudo jajaja

-Tú puedes decírmelo cuando quieras que no me cansaré nunca de oírlo, mi querido Albus …

-¿No tienes frío?

-Un poco, pero ya me voy a mi cuarto que tengo deberes de pociones …

-Aquí tienes … -dijo Albus colocándole la bufanda que llevaba en su mochila alrededor del cuello.

-Gracias Albus … -contestó Luna.

-Si quieres podemos ir a la biblioteca y hacemos los deberes juntos …

-Suena estupendo, Sunny ¿quieres venir?

-Yo … no gracias, ya los he terminado y me apetece leer un poco.

-Como quieras, ¿te vienes Rose?

-No, tengo que terminar de estudiar … -contestó la pelirroja aun con el libro en la mano.

-Parece que estaremos solos tú y yo … -dijo Albus mirando a Luna.

-Como si eso tuviera que preocuparme … -contestó ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- volvió a preguntar pícaro.

-¿Debo preocuparme por quedarme a solas contigo, Albus?

-No, de momento no … -rió el joven.

-Entonces seré buena contigo y tampoco te haré nada … -siguió el juego la morena- de momento …

-Será mejor irnos antes de que lleguen los de Slytherin a entrenar … -dijo James- Ya he recogido el material, si quieres te acompaño a la casa común Luna.

-Claro, así me explicas un par de cosas que aun no entiendo, ¿vosotros venís?

-Es lo que toca … -dijo Rose.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?- preguntó Sunny.

-Claro, tu sala común nos pilla de camino. -dijo James-Adiós hermanito … Rose cuida de él …

-Eso haré James … -contestó la pelirroja.

Al marcharse las gemelas con James, Rose agarró a su primo de la túnica y le dijo:

-¿Para quién juegas?

-No te entiendo … -se excusó el joven.

 _ **Continuará …**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

-¿Tú para quién juegas?

-No te entiendo … -se excusó el joven.

-¿Estás seguro? Eso quiere decir que o te haces el tonto de maravilla o eres más tonto de lo que imaginaba …

-Rose, cuando empiezas así no hay quién te entienda. -dijo Albus cruzándose de brazos- ¿Me vas a decir ya a qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué tonteas con las gemelas?- soltó la pelirroja mientras caminaba dejando a su primo de piedra.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído, puedo entender que te guste una de ellas … la que sea, pero ¿las dos?-preguntó parándose a observar a su primo.

-Es complicado Rose … -contestó su primo bajando la mirada.

-Pues simplifícalo.

-Verás, me gusta cuando Sunny sonríe de esa forma en la que se le marcan los hoyuelos e ilumina la sala, me gusta su dulzura y candidez, cuando estoy con ella tengo ganas de protegerla de todos …

-Osea que te gusta mucho … -dijo Rose confusa- Eso no tiene nada de complicado.

-Aún no he terminado … En cambio Luna es atrevida, intrépida y siempre dice lo que piensa aunque eso le cause problemas. Es todo lo contrario a mí, la envuelve un halo de misterio y cierto peligro mezclado con su picaría habitual, y eso me atrae de ella …

-Vale, ahora entiendo porqué es complicado … -sentenció su prima al llegar a los pasillos del colegio- Si quieres un consejo, deberías ordenar tus prioridades antes de hacer nada o podrías perderlas a ambas. Buenas noches Albus, suerte en tu clase de estudios …

-Gracias Rose, buenas noches.-contestó él más pendiente del consejo de su prima que de despedirse de ella.

Con eso aun en la cabeza fue hasta la entrada de la biblioteca donde Luna lo esperaba apoyada en la pared con un par de pergaminos y cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó al ver al joven cruzar la esquina- Pensé que no ibas a venir, llevo un buen rato esperándote …

-Lo siento Luna, me entretuve con Rose y se me pasó el tiempo. Te lo compensaré …

-Más te vale, Potter … más te vale … -rió ella incorporándose y entrando en la biblioteca.

Ambos fueron a acomodarse a una mesa lejos de la entrada para poder hacer los deberes tranquilos. Tras media hora de arduo trabajo solo les faltaba contestar una pregunta, por lo que Luna se levantó para buscar el libro que Sunny le había recomendado el cual estaba en la parte más alta de la estantería. Para no mover la escalera, Luna subió y una vez arriba se estiró todo lo que pudo para alcanzar el libro pero en el último instante cuando debía volver a acercarse a la escalera, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Albus, que la observaba todavía sentado en la mesa, salió corriendo cuando pasó llegando a tiempo para cogerla antes de que se pegase contra el suelo, con lo que no contaba era con el efecto de la gravedad y el peso de Luna, por lo que ambos cayeron estrepitosamente quedando ella encima de él cara a cara.

Ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose en silencio, estaban muy cerca, quizás demasiado y parecía que la biblioteca estuviera vacía. Luna sonrió y Albus le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente antes de que ella levantase el brazo derecho en el que tenía todavía sujeto el grueso libro y dijese:

-Tengo el libro.

-Y parece que yo te tengo a ti … -contestó él.

-Es cierto, ¿no has pensado hacerte buscador?

-¿De Slytherin? Ni hablar, el puesto es de Scorpius …

-Mejor me lo pones …

-No te lo tomes a mal Luna, pero tú eres bastante más grande que la snitch.

-Muy astuto Potter, salvarme solo para que compartiese el libro contigo y luego te metes conmigo para mantener el interés… se nota tu sangre Slytherin.

-¿Eso es bueno?-preguntó el joven cortado.

-Eso depende de ti … -dijo ella levantándose de golpe-Por lo que he visto en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí, tu casa no te define como persona … -añadió tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Claro! Anda, vamos a terminar esto antes de que empiece la cena, tanto entrenar me da hambre …

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Luna … -dijo él negando con la cabeza.

-Que le quieres, es uno de mis encantos. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras terminar los deberes fueron directos al gran comedor donde se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su mesa. Albus seguía atontado cuando Sunny entró y lo saludó con la mano y una sonrisa, el joven la saludó y rápidamente se sentó. Cuando la comida apareció, delante de su plato mágicamente solo apareció una bandeja enorme de tartaletas de fresa con una nota que decía: _"Cómo sé lo mucho que te gustan les he ordenado a los elfos domésticos que te hagan unas cuantas, disfrútalas. Scorpius Malfoy"_. Albus enfadado arrugó la nota y llenó su plato con la demás comida y si alguien le preguntaba si podía coger una él se limitaba a asentir y darle dos, puesto que se negaba a comer cualquier cosa ofrecida por su compañero de casa el cual lo miraba desde unos asientos más allá y se reía de la cara de Albus.

Sunny llegó a la mesa del tejón y vio que el único sitio vacío era al lado de una chica con el pelo largo y de un llamativo color rojo que le sonaba de clases de pociones. Se acercó a ella para preguntarle si podía sentarse cuando la oyó decir:

-¡Es una maldita zorra asquerosa!-chillaba moviendo los brazos.

-H-hola … -susurró Sunny temiendo interrumpirla- ¿Es-está libre este asiento?

-Claro mujer, siéntate … -contestó la pelirroja de buena manera.

-Gracias. -Sunny se sentó rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión.

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez la arpía de Deborah?- reía una joven con mechas californianas sentada enfrente a la pelirroja mientras se metía el tenedor con patatas en la boca.

-Tuvo los santos cojones de decirme que los hijos de muggles no deberían estudiar en esta escuela. ¡Cómo si ella fuese mejor!

-Sabes que se cree mejor … -contestaba Aurora sin levantar la vista del plato.

-¡POR ESO! Y te juro por Melín que lo decía por ti … -seguía Lea mientras apuntaba a su amiga con el tenedor- Y eso ya no se lo paso.

-Pasa de ella.

-No puedo. Me saca de quicio, un día le voy a partir la cara al estilo muggle.

-¿Al estilo muggle?- preguntó sorprendida Sunny.

-Pues sí solecito, con estos. -dijo levantando los puños provocando que Sunny y Aurora se rieran. -Por cierto, soy Lea … Lea Lestrange. -dijo sonriéndole a Sunny- Y ella es Aurora Perkins, mi mejor amiga.

-Encantada, yo soy Sunny White.

-¿La nueva?- preguntó Lea mientras comía.

-La misma.

-Entonces bienvenida a Hogwarts, Sunny White la nueva.

-¿Gracias?- respondió ella sorprendida de lo amable que parecía la misma chica que segundos atrás estaba maldiciendo a la joven Slytherin.

-¿Qué te parece nuestra escuela?

-De momento me encanta todo, nunca había visto nada de magia y todo esto es … maravilloso, simplemente mágico.

-Sí que lo es, pero deberías saber que hay ciertas personas que tienen … creencias … -empezó Lea sin saber cómo explicarlo.

-Hay gente que se cree mejor por su estatus de sangre.-sentenció Aurora sirviéndose más ensalada y separando los trozos de cebolla que encontraba.

-¿Su estatus de sangre?- Sunny las miraba alternativamente sin entender de qué hablaban sus compañeras de casa.

-Eso es de quién viene tu magia, hay tres tipos … -dijo Lea gesticulando – Si eres sangre pura como yo … es que tus dos padres y tus antepasados son magos, si eres sangre mestiza como … ¡tu amiga Rose! Significa que uno de sus padres no es mago o que sus antepasados no lo fueron. Y si eres hijo de muggles … pues eso, eres hijo de no magos. -finalizó Lea su explicación.

-¿Entiendes?- preguntó Aurora mirando a Sunny.

-Creo que sí, pero creía que esos prejuicios ya no existían … -dijo mirando a la mesa de los Slytherin donde Scorpius se reía con sus amigos.

-Siempre los hubo … -dijo Lea avergonzada- De echo mi padre creía y todavía cree en ellos, pero que los haya no quiere decir que sean ciertos o correctos. ¡Por Merlín estamos en el jodido siglo veintiuno!

-Calma Lea, ya sabes que esas serpientes siempre se creerán mejores por una cosa u otra.

-Ya lo sé Aurora, por eso agradezco haber entrado en Hufflepuf y no en esa casa. Por eso y por ti … -añadió guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-Exagerada … -dijo Aurora poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero si yo te quiero … -dijo Lea robándole una patata del plato- Y a tus patatas también.

-Como te pille volviendo a tocar mi plato te corto la mano Lestrange, quedas avisada …

-Y ¿cuánta gente todavía tiene esas creencias?- preguntó Sunny todavía asombrada por la existencia de semejantes prejuicios.

-Unos cuantos, por desgracia. -dijo Lea- Y esa puta de Deborah y su panda de amigas las tienen. Ellas, el jodido Malfoy y su maldito séquito de lameculos.

-Lea, esa boca … -rió Aurora- McGonagall está mirando hacia aquí y no quiero volver a estar castigada por tu lenguaje …

-¡Está bien, está bien! -se rindió la pelirroja levantando las manos a modo de rendición. -Oye solecito, ¿estás bien? Pareces cansada …

-No me encuentro bien, creo que me iré a mi cuarto. Gracias por todo chicas, nos vemos en clase … -contestó ella antes de levantarse y salir del comedor rumbo a su cuarto.

Scorpius era un auténtico capullo, pero eso ya lo sabía. Entonces, ¿qué era aquella repentita presión que sentía en el pecho? ¿Había sido por oír lo que ya conocía? ¿Que Scorpius era una mala persona? Si las había tratado mal a ella y a su hermana desde que llegaron, ¿de que se sorprendía? Sunny se sentía como si fuera la persona más estúpida del mundo por creer que estaba equivocada, que todos lo estaban, que él no era mala persona, que podía cambiar, que la quería …

La cabeza le iba a explotar de tantas cosas que le pasaban por ella. Scorpius, su hermana, la chica rubia de la que se estaban quejando Lea y Aurora … Se sentó en las escaleras agradeciendo el tacto frío del mármol.

-¿Sunny? ¡Sunny!- exclamó Albus que salía corriendo del comedor.-¡Estás ahí!-añadió cuando la vio- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo necesitaba tomar el aire Al … -suspiró apoyando la cabeza y los brazos sobre las rodillas.

-Pues no pareces estar bien.-dijo él preocupado.

-¿Tú sabías que la gente puede ser buena aunque crea en cosas que están mal?

-No lo sé Sunny, no los conozco a todos … -contestó pasándole un mechón de pelo que se le había soltado de la trenza por detrás de la oreja y dejando la mano cerca de su mejilla.

-¡Sunny! ¡Albus!-esos gritos hicieron que se separasen hasta mantener una distancia prudencial y cuando la dueña de los berridos apareció pudieron tranquilizarse de nuevo.

-Luna hija, menudo susto nos has dado … -dijo Albus rascándose la nuca.

-A saber qué estabais haciendo … -picó la morena- Os vi salir del comedor y al ver que no volvíais decidí venir a buscaros.

-Pues aquí estamos. -dijo Sunny- ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro, a ver Potter hazme sitio. -contestó sentándose al lado del chico y empujándolo con la cadera y acercándolo a Sunny hasta dejarlo atrapado entre ambas.

Ahí sentado, en medio de las gemelas, Albus no sabía si era el chico más feliz del mundo o el más desdichado. Rodeado por ellas, era capaz de apreciar más de cerca las cosas que le gustaban de ellas y ello lo llevaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban las dos. Ellas, tan iguales en algunas cosas y tan diferentes en otras. Sería capaz de distinguir la risa de Sunny en el fin del mundo y notaría la mordacidad de Luna en cualquier comentario, hasta se había fijado en las pecas que Luna poseía en toda la cara de tanto estar al sol y que Sunny tenía concentradas en las mejillas y el puente de la nariz. Las dos, unas chicas a las que los nombres elegidos por sus padres les sentaban como un guante: Sunny era el sol cálido, acogedor y reconfortante que notas en una mañana de invierno, mientras que Luna era el astro brillante, misterioso y solitario que atraía a tantos estudiosos, muggles y magos.

-Mirad a quién tenemos aquí … Potter y compañía …

-No empieces de nuevo Malfoy, no me queda paciencia. -contestó Albus levantándose de golpe.

-Mejor. -sonrió el rubio.

-Tienes diez segundos para desaparecer o … -empezó Luna.

-O ¿qué?- rió Scorpius.

-O te demostraré lo que hacen los leones cuando una serpiente les molesta, y te lo aseguro, no es bonito … -terminó dejando ver la punta de su varita de entre la túnica.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes White? ¿Palabrería barata y hechizos de segunda?

-¡Déjalas en paz Malfoy!- estalló Albus dando un paso adelante- Ambos sabemos que esto no es por ellas, así que no pierdas el tiempo y si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo a la cara.

Todos esperaron expectantes la respuesta del rubio, una respuesta que nunca llegó ya que tras mantenerle la mirada al moreno un par de segundos, este dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su sala común ante la mirada de sus sorprendidos compañeros, a los cuales les había sorprendido la reacción de su "líder" y la rara salida de Potter, el cual solía ser el que huía del enfrentamiento.

-¡Guau Albus! Eso ha estado … genial.- lo premió Luna con una palmadita en el hombro.

-Gracias. -contestó él de manera seca y rápida.

-¡White! Nos vamos a la sala común, ¿te vienes?- dijo un chico de Gryffindor que salía del gran comedor con un grupo de amigos.

-¡Claro Parker! ¡Voy ahora!- contestó ella moviendo el brazo- Bueno chicos, nos vemos … cuidaos, no quiero ver más caras largas ¿entendido?

-Sí … -contestaron ambos antes de que ella saliera corriendo por el pasillo.

-Oye Albus … -dijo Sunny mirándolo preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí claro, ¿por qué?- sonrió él intentado disimular.

-Eso que le has dicho a Scorpius … ¿qué querías decir?

-Nada Sunny, solo quería que se callase y lo he conseguido, no debes preocuparte por ello.

-Me preocupo por ti tonto. -dijo ella poniéndose delante de él e impidiéndole el paso. -Eres … eres importante para mí … -dijo ella haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen- Y por eso me preocupo, ¿vale?

-Vale. Tú también me importas, por eso te digo que no te preocupes por eso. Es agua pasada … -dijo antes de sonreír y empezar a caminar siguiendo el camino que realizó Scorpius minutos antes- Nos vemos mañana en clase , adiós Sunny.

-Adiós Al … -fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que él se fuera.

Sunny se quedó ahí de pie viendo a su amigo marcharse. ¿Qué les pasaba a los chicos? ¿Eran todos tontos o simplemente se negaban a aceptar que a veces necesitaban ayuda?

-¡Solecito! ¡Estás ahí!-chilló Lea llamando su atención- Pensé que ya estarías en tu habitación …

-Me entretuve hablando con Albus. -se disculpó ella.

-¿Potter? Buena elección … -siguió la pelirroja agarrándose del brazo de la morena.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-A parte de por que es hijo de quién es, se rumorea que Albus besa de maravilla. Y a parte no besa a cualquiera … y eso le da puntos …

-¿Quién dice eso?- preguntó Sunny intentado imaginarse a su amigo besuqueándose por los pasillos en los cambios de clase o en los jardines.

-Stefany le dijo a Laura que Lucía había oído a Martah decirle a Susan que Rose encontró a Margott presumiendo en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso de haber besado al susodicho en una fiesta hasta que Myrtle la llorona las echó, parece ser que fue porque a ella le gustaba su padre.

-¿Quienes son esas? ¿Albus en una fiesta? ¿Quién es Myrtle la llorona? ¿El padre de quién? -dijo Sunny totalmente perdida- No me estoy enterando de nada …

-Tranquila pequeña, nosotras te lo explicaremos todo … -sonrió Lea acercándola.

-Y así te quedará todo bien explicadito … -añadió Aurora agarrándose a su otro brazo e imitando a su amiga pelirroja.

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Un par de horas y nueve tazas de café con helado más tarde, Sunny ya estaba al día del árbol genealógico de la familia de Albus, de la historia de los mortífagos y del final de Lord Voldemort, un mago oscuro tan poderoso que casi termina con el mundo mágico tal y como se conocía. Lea y Aurora, se turnaban para contarle las cosas, salir a las cocinas a por más cafés o para buscar pergaminos y plumas para tener dónde dibujar esquemas y que así quedaran bien resumidos todos los hechos.

Las tres se encontraban en su sala común, sentadas en el suelo sobre cojines con los colores de su casa y una mesa baja donde escribir y dibujar.

-Pues creo que eso es todo … -dijo Lea sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Entonces … ¿tu padre es …? Osea, era … -empezó Sunny con miedo de herirla.

-Sip solecito. Mi padre era un mortífago … Creyeron que estaba muerto pero tras un par de años en Azkaban salió "reformado" y dispuesto a buscarme.

-¿Cómo te encontró?

-Recibió una carta de mi madre pidiendo ayuda para mantenerme y Rabastan, mi padre me fue a buscar, le dio dinero a mi madre y nunca más hemos vuelto a saber de ella, debe seguir por ahí …

-Lea, lo siento … -Sunny se sentía mal por haber preguntado y Lea se dio cuenta.

-No te preocupes solecito, ya lo tengo superado. Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente, no necesito a nadie para hacerme sentir mejor …

-Salvo a mí, claro. -rió Aurora que había permanecido callada.

-Exacto, salvo tú. Ahora siendo serios, mi padre es bueno conmigo, vivo en una mansión, estudio magia en Hogwarts y tengo a Aurora, no necesito más …

-Y tú Aurora, ¿tus padres son magos también?

-No, ninguno. Ambos son muggles, mi madre limpia casas y mi padre es pescador. -explicó ella calmada- ¿Y tus padres Sunny? ¿Son muggles o magos?

-Yo … Luna y yo … no lo sabemos … -respondió mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de su pijama con corazones de colores.

-¿Y eso? ¿Nunca os han dicho nada? Entonces deben ser muggles …

-Mi hermana y yo no los conocemos. Quedamos huérfanas de pequeñas.

-Oh … -ahora era ellas las que evitaban el contacto visual.

-Pero no os preocupéis, -intentó animarlas- este año nos adoptaron una pareja de aquí y hemos descubierto que somos magas … estamos bien.

-¿Y qué tal son vuestros nuevos padres?- preguntó Aurora para evitar tensiónes.

-Son geniales, tenemos un cuarto enorme y nos escriben todos los días …

Y así, hablando de la familia, clases, actividades extraescolares y aficiones, la tensión se fue disipando para dar lugar a un ambiente relajado y ameno, donde una nueva amistad emergió.

Cuando llegó a su sala común, Albus se aflojó la corbata dispuesto a meterse en cama y no salir. No debería haberle dicho eso a Scorpius, antes eran amigos, se llevaban bien y hasta se podría decir que durante mucho tiempo fue su único amigo. Pero eso ya daba igual, ambos eran conscientes de su pasado en común y del porqué del fin de su relación.

Fue hacia su cuarto y por el camino empezó a escuchar un golpe repetitivo y constante. A partir del cuarto golpe, le resultó molesto y al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto vio a Scorpius sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared lanzando una pelota dura contra la puerta de su dormitorio y la cogía después de que esta rebotase en el suelo. Una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. Albus, que no estaba de humor, se frotó los ojos con cansancio:

-Que quieres ahora Malfoy … no estoy de humor, así que mejor déjalo para mañana …

-Bienvenido a casa Potter. -contestó sin mirarlo y sin quitar su atención de la pelota.

-¿Podrías parar y dejarme entrar en mi cuarto?

-Claro que podría, pero no sería divertido … -contestó él con la misma actitud de siempre- A parte tú también podrías haber cerrado esa puta bocaza que tienes y no haber dicho nada antes … -rugió lleno de ira.

-¿Tienes miedo de que tus supuestos amigos sepan de qué pasta estás hecho?

-¡Yo no tengo miedo de nada! ¿Oíste Potter?

-Lo que tú digas Scorpius …

-Es gracioso que tú hables de amigos cuando seguro que nadie sabe tu oscuro secretito … -dijo cogiéndo la pelota en las manos y dándole vueltas.

-¿Es eso una amenaza Malfoy?

-Que va … solo es un hecho. Otro hecho es que no tienes amigos …

-Creo que ambos sabemos que ese eres tú … -dijo Albus mosqueado.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿La sabionda de tu prima? ¿Los nuevos clones que ha adquirido la escuela? Vamos Potter, a mí no me engañas … ambos sabemos la verdad.

-Y esa verdad ¿es?

-Que no tienes amigos y por eso recurres a la lástima de tu familia, para intentar tocar con los dedos el lujo de la vida escolar y del triunfo. ¿Es por eso que vas con tu prima? ¿O es que prefieres a los desechos de la sociedad mágica …? Como esas dos asquerosas sangres sucias que has acogido bajo tu protección, ¿es porque no conocen a nadie o es para asegurarte de que no saben tu pasado?

-Paso de ti Malfoy, en tu lengua hay demasiado veneno, ojalá un día te la muerdas para poder quedarnos todos más tranquilos sin ti. -dijo rodeando al rubio y entrando en su cuarto.

-¡Por fin Albus!- dijo uno de sus compañeros- Por fin has llegado, lleva así un buen rato.

-Ya nos estaba volviendo locos … -exclamó otro poniéndose el pijama.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos quiere ahora?-preguntó el tercero leyendo en su cama- Tengo que terminar esto para mañana y así no se puede …

-Joder, eso es lo único que quiere … -suspiró Albus- Como siempre …

-Eso es mentira Potter … -contestó Scorpius desde el otro lado de la puerta- Y diles a tus compañeros que han sido muy groseros … -añadió volviendo a golpear la pelota contra la puerta. -Aun por encima que vengo a ponerte en aviso sobre tus supuestas amigas … Sé que crees que les importas, pero es mentira. Mira a Luna, no ha pasado ni un mes desde que llegaron y ya es más cercana a tu hermano que muchas chicas de su clase ¿casualidad? No lo creo, y en el fondo, sé que tú tampoco. Eres más listo que eso Potter. Todo el mundo sabe quién es James Sirius Potter, el valiente Gryffindor, el capitán de su equipo de quidditch, el mejor jugador del año, un estudiante excelente y muy hábil para las chicas … todas quieren estar con él; todos , ser sus amigos … ¿en cambio tú? Simplemente eres el hijo del niño que vivió … algunos ni siquiera saben tu nombre, ¿por qué iba ella a preferirte a ti? No seas ingenuo, simplemente te habló para que le presentaras a tu hermano, he de admitir que me sorprendió lo bien que lo disimuló, aguantarte solo para eso debe ser duro … -decía mientras seguía jugando con la pelota. Dentro todos guardaban silencio viendo como a Albus se le iban poniendo las orejas rojas- Pero esa no es la peor … oh, no, por supuesto que no … La pequeña Sunny es sin lugar a dudas la persona más rastrera y falsa de todas las personas que conozco. ¡Y estoy en Slytherin!-rió- Ella no se conforma con tu hermano, ella quiere más … mucho más. A ella solo le interesa la fama, -decía el rubio descargando toda la frustración que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos, si él no la tenía, Albus mucho menos- es una cazafortunas Potter, primero intenta algo conmigo inventándose una historia patética sobre un supuesto romance de verano y al ver que no funciona ve su oportunidad en el patético y penoso hijo del mago más famoso de todos los tiempos después de Merlín y Lord Voldemort …. ¡Harry James Potter! El niño que sobrevivió a un hechizo imperdonable, hijo de una de las jugadoras de quidditch con más renombre de los últimos años, el sobrino del auror más joven de la historia y la ministra de magia, sobrino de los fundadores de sortilegios Weasley, primo del primer hombre veela conocido , quién además es una presa más fácil que su hermano … osea, tú.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Albus abriendo la puerta de golpe para mirar a Scorpius a la cara mientras la pelota rodaba por el pasillo sin que ninguno le diera importancia- Una sola palabra más sobre ellas y te juro Malfoy … -gritó apuntándolo con la varita a escasos centímetros del rubio mientras se ponía rojo de ira y se le marcaba la vena del cuello-Te juro que te arrepentirás …

-Cálmate Potter, te va a dar algo … -rió el rubio con la escena- Te voy a dar un consejo, no es de mí de quién te tienes que preocupar, a mí me das igual tú y tu grupito de marginados … aunque quizás ellos no piensen igual que yo …

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó preocupado Albus.

-La sangre manda Potter. Recuérdalo … es en los tiempos oscuros cuando las verdaderas lealtades se descubren …

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Solo digo que parece que una de las gemelas ya empieza a entender el funcionamiento de la escuela … quizás esté haciendo nuevas amistades, personas con un estatus de sangre más … "puro".-dijo antes de levantarse y marcharse por el pasillo dándole la espalda a Albus.

El joven entró por segunda vez en su cuarto, se metió en la cama con todo y ropa y se tapó totalmente con las mantas ignorando las preguntas y comentarios de sus compañeros de habitación. Malfoy podía ser un capullo integral, pero había conseguido llamar su atención y ahora estaba preocupado, ¿habrías algo de cierto en lo que el rubio le acababa de contar?

Al día siguiente en clase de encantamientos, Sunny fue a sentarse al lado de Albus, la actitud de su amigo la noche anterior la había dejado preocupada, y aunque hablando con sus nuevas amigas se había calmado, al ver al chaval entrar en clase el nudo en el estómago volvió a su lugar.

-Hola Al … -dijo sentándose rápidamente en la silla contigua a la de él.

-Hola Sunny, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? Resulta que ayer conocí a un par de chicas de mi casa súper majas y creo que nos hemos hecho amigas, a las tres nos gustan las patatas fritas y el café con helado, ¿a qué es genial?- empezó a decir para buscarle conversación al chico.

-Sí, claro. Estupendo … -dijo él rayando un pergamino.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Perdona, ¿decías?- contestó levantando la mirada del trozo, ahora inservible, de papel.

-Oye, ¿es cierto que a tu padre lo llaman _"El niño que sobrevivió"_?

-Sí, es cierto … -Albus iba a preguntarle de dónde había sacado eso pero Sunny lo bombardeó con mil preguntas más sobre su familia, no por mal, sino porque necesitaba saber qué él la estaba escuchando y al ponerse nerviosa hablaba de más, sin contar que todo lo que sabía de la familia de su amigo se lo habían contado sus compañeras de casa la noche anterior.

-¿Así que tus padres y tus tíos iban juntos a clase? ¿Y vencieron a Lord Voldemort? ¿Uno de tus tíos murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts? Pobrecito … ¿Tu padre nunca te habló de ello? ¿Cómo conocieron a tu tía Fleur? ¿Le has visto alguna vez la cicatriz a tu padre? ¿Cómo es? ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que …?

-¡Sunny! ¿De dónde cojones has sacado todo eso?- preguntó él molesto.

-Ya te lo dije, me lo dijeron mis nuevas amigas …

-¿Qué amigas? No creo que Rose te haya contado nada de eso, y hasta donde yo sé no tienes más amigas …

-Esta misma mañana te he dicho que he hecho nuevas amigas. -contestó ella dolida- Se llaman Lea y Aurora y …

-¿Lea?- dijo Albus haciéndole caso por primera vez- ¿Lea Lestrange?

-Sí, ella misma …

-No creo que debas ser amiga de ella … Te traerá problemas …

-¿Por?

-Porque falta a clase, la han pillado fumando, suspende y siempre está metida en peleas … A parte es una Lestrange, ¿eso no te dice nada?

-Lo cierto es que no.

-Pues a mí sí. Y a ti debería … si no me crees pregúntale al profesor Longbotton sobre lo que piensa de esa familia, porque seguro que no te ha contado las cosas horribles que hicieron antes y durante la guerra de Hogwarts …

-Si te refieres a que su padre era mortífago y pasó tiempo en Azkaban por ello, pues te equivocas … Lea me lo ha contado todo …

-¿También te ha contado cómo su padre y sus amigos torturaron a los padres del padres del señor Longbotton hasta que se volvieron locos y los internaron en San Mungo? ¿Te ha dicho cómo su padre torturó y asesinó a miles de magos y muggles a sangre fría? ¿Cómo secuestraron el Ministerio de Magia?

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- exclamó Sunny- Todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y esos pecados de los que hablas no los cometió ella, sino su padre …

-La manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol Sunny, lo sabrías si … -y dicho eso, se cayó de golpe temiendo terminar la frase.

-Si ¿qué Albus?-preguntó ella enfadada-¿Si hubiera conocido a mis padres?

-Oye Sunny …

-¿Porqué no me contaste nada sobre tu familia? Yo te lo conté todo … -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Se puede saber de dónde sale tanta curiosidad por mi familia?!

-Es sólo interés …

-¿Solo interés o tú también quieres acercarte al circo que es la vida de los Potter y llevarte un sovenir de recuerdo? ¿Era eso lo que esperabas cuando nos conocimos? ¿O te diste cuenta de quién era después y viste tu oportunidad de hacerte popular?

-Me duele que pienses eso de mí …

-¿Qué más quieres que piense Sunny? Así has actuado … -dijo y se levantó para salir de clase, Sunny se quedó en su sitio mirando la puerta hasta que entró el profesor y empezó la clase.

Al terminar la clase, Lea y Aurora se acercaron a preguntar qué había pasado. A Sunny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sus amigas la acompañaron al baño para tranquilizarse. Allí, les contó entre hipidos y sollozos lo que había pasado con su compañero de pupitre. Cuando terminó, Aurora la consolaba frotándole la espalda y Lea miraba la puerta en silencio.

-Parece que no le caigo muy bien a tu amigo ¿eh?

-Lea, lo siento.- se disculpó Sunny- Si te conociera mejor seguro que …

-No te rayes solecito. Estoy acostumbrada a no caerle bien a la gente.

-Solo está enfadado, no le hagas caso … -dijo Sunny intentando creérselo.

-Bah, da igual. -sonrió Lea-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con el profesor Hagrid … -contestó Sunny.

-¡Nosotras también!-dijo saliendo del baño- ¿Vamos juntas?

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- contestó ella siguiéndolas.

-¡Sunny!- chilló su hermana desde el pasillo- Perdón por desaparecer ayer así de repente … -pero al ver la cara de su hermana dijo- ¿Todo bien?- miró de mala manera a Lea y Aurora como preguntando si ellas tenían algo que ver.

-Luna, ellas son Lea Lestrange y Aurora Perkins, van en Hufflepuf como yo y son mis nuevas amigas …

-¡Eso es genial! Encantada, soy Luna White, su hermana.

-Lo sabemos, nos ha hablado mucho de ti … -contestó Lea estrechándole la mano.

-¿También vais a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas?- preguntó Luna.

-Al parecer vamos todas … -contestó Aurora.

-Sunny, ¿has visto a Albus o a Rose? -preguntó Luna al llegar a la zona del lindero del bosque donde Hagrid los había convocado- No los vi al salir de clase …

-No. Yo tampoco los he visto. -mintió ella.

-Vale, entonces … ¡Ahí están! Voy a hablar con ellos, ¿te vienes?

-Mejor me quedo con ellas, pero ve tú …

-Está bien, que os divirtáis … chau … -dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Me cae bien tu hermana. -dijo Lea sonriendo.

Cuando Albus salió corriendo de clase, Rose se preocupó y cuando terminó la clase, fue la primera en recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Al salir al pasillo, se lo encontró dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?-le chilló nada más verlo- Menos mal que se supone que te gusta …

-No estoy de humor Rose …

-Me da igual, ¿acaso has visto su cara?

-No.

-¿Lo que le has dicho iba en serio? Porque ahora todo Hogwarts va a saber que tú lo crees …

-La gente no es tan cotilla.

-¡¿Qué no?! Madre mía Albus, te digo yo a ti que sí … ¡Pero si prácticamente se los has gritado delante de todos!

-Mi intención no era hacerle daño …

-Pues te has lucido, -dijo la pelirroja cuando vieron salir a la morena con sus amigas rumbo al baño- si no me crees mírala …

-Estaba enfadado, no medí lo que dije.

-Eso no es excusa … -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo al bosque y a su siguiente clase.

-¡Se ha hecho amiga de Lea Lestrange!

-Pues tú eras amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Tú lo has dicho, lo era …

-Nunca me contaste qué pasó para que dejarais de ser amigos …

-No creo que sea el momento oportuno.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?¿Pasar de Sunny como haces con Scorpius? ¿Y si Luna pregunta?

-Pues le diré que …

-Hola chicos. -saludó Luna acercándose a ellos.

-Mierda … -susurró Albus.

-Hola Luna, ¿qué tal?

-Yo bien, pero me preocupa Sunny.

-¿Por?- preguntó Rose haciéndose la tonta.

-Mírala, está triste. Juraría que ha estado llorado …

-¿Tú crees?- Albus miró disimuladamente a la morena quién hablaba con sus amigas abrazándose a sí misma.

-Mírale el pelo …

-Lo tiene en un moño, ¿y qué?- Albus ya se sentía mal y con cada palabra empeoraba.

-Sunny nunca se hace esos moños para salir de casa, solo los usa para dormir en verano, para limpiar o cuando está triste, dice que mantiene los sentimientos negativos arriba … -decía Luna mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Le apetecería llevarlo así … -Albus intentaba no darle vueltas al tema.

-¿A Sunnny White? ¿La chica que duerme con calcetines a juego con su pijama? ¿La chica que ordena su armario por colores?- preguntaba Rose- ¿Tú la has visto alguna vez con el pelo fuera de lugar o la ropa desarreglada?

-No, pero yo que sé, a lo mejor ….

-No Albus.-le cortó Luna- Aquí pasa algo y voy a descubrir qué es … y vosotros dos me vais a ayudar.

-¡Chicos! Venid por favor, la clase va a empezar … -Hagrid intentaba llamar la atención de sus alumnos quienes acostumbrados a su carácter afable aprovechaban para remolonear- Venga, que la clase de hoy os va a gustar … no debería haber dicho eso … -dijo llamando la atención de todos, quienes lo rodearon al instante- Vale, la tarea de esta semana será cuidar un animal en grupos de tres. ¿Los hacéis vosotros o …?- pero antes de acabar, ya estaban todos hablando en grupitos.

-¡¿Habéis oído?!-exclamó Luna emocionada- ¿Qué será?

-Con Hagrid cualquiera sabe … -dijo Rose- ¿Grupos de tres? ¿Sabes con quién vas a ir Luna?

-Pues iba a ir con Sunny, pero parece que ya tiene compañeras, podemos ir los tres juntos y así aprovechamos para averiguar qué le pasa.

-No creo que haga falta Luna, Sunny ya es mayorcita …

-¡Venga ya Potter! -estalló Luna- ¿Tú te estás oyendo?

-Tienes razón, mejor me callo …

Al otro lado del conjunto de alumnos, Sunny miraba a su hermana con los primos Potter-Weasley. Parecía que iban a ir juntos, no merecía la pena preguntar, a parte no le apetecía acercarse a Albus.

-Oye solecito, ¿vamos juntas?- exclamó Lea sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿De verdad? Es decir, por mí genial …

-Entendemos que no quieras ir con él, por eso.-sonrió Aurora.

-Qué cojones, somos amigas y punto. -se enfadó Lea.

-Entonces vamos a decirle a Hagrid que tenemos equipo … -dijo Sunny.

Al ponerse a la cola, le dedicó una última mirada a Albus y justo lo pilló mirándola, ella agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada triste, gesto que a Albus le rompió el corazón, él no había querido hacerle daño, pero al parecer se había pasado. Tenía que conseguir la manera de disculparse. Cuando ella volvió a mirar, él ya había desviado la mirada para centrarse en cómo conseguir su perdón, por lo que ella se sintió peor.

Unos metros alejado de ambos, detrás de su grupo de admiradoras, quienes se ofrecían a hacerle el trabajo con tal de pasar tiempo juntos. Mientras ellas le hablaban emocionadas, él miraba la escena entre la Hufflepuf y el Slytherin riéndose del caos que había conseguido crear. Solo le quedaba que Albus viera a Luna con James y la primera parte de su plan ya estaría completada.

 _ _ **Continuará …**__


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8:**

-¡Un pygmy puff! ¡Tenemos que cuidar de un dichoso pygmy puff!- gritaba Lea por los pasillos- ¡¿Se puede saber que clase de deberes son estos?!

-A mí me parece toda una monada … -reía Sunny envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

-Solo esperemos que no de mucho trabajo. -añadió Aurora resignada caminando al lado de la morena- Si no, ya sabéis lo que pasará …

 **Inicio Flashback:**

Todos se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar a su profesor decir:

-Vuestra primera nota en esta asignatura será cuidar de un … ¡pygmy puff! Sé que os entusiasma la idea, así que en grupos de tres cuidaréis a uno durante una semana entera, será vuestra absoluta responsabilidad …

-¿Y si se nos pierde?- preguntó una chica de Gryffindor que tenía fama de olvidadiza.

-Pues sacáis mala nota. -rió Hagrid antes de añadir- Estos amiguitos son algo más que una criatura … son seres vivos y hay que tratarlos como tal.

-¿Cuanto cuenta para la nota final?- preguntó Rose.

-Esta actividad es un tercio de la nota final, así que si les pasa algo o los perdeis, -dijo mirando a la Gryffindor- o simplemente no considero que hayan sido cuidados correctamente … suspenderéis la asignatura.

 **Fin Flashback:**

-¡Como si no fuera capaz de suspender suficientes asignaturas yo por mi cuenta!- seguía enfadada la pelirroja- ¿Cómo pretende Hagrid que nos hagamos cargo de un bicho mientras vamos a clase?

-Podemos dejarla en una jaula en nuestras habitaciones … -decía Aurora intentando calmar a su amiga.

El resto de alumnos se iban en grupos algunos emocionados por la tarea y otros quejándose como Lea. Luna fue la encargada de su grupo de recoger al pygmypuff.

-¿Y cómo se cuida a esta bola de pelo?- preguntaba Luna mirando al extraño animalito de color morado- Parece un pompón de animadora …

-Hagrid ha dicho que lo busquemos en los libros de la biblioteca … -respondió Rose.

-Menuda semana nos espera … -se quejó Albus.

-Aunque también podemos preguntarles a mi padre y al tío George. -dijo Rose levantando una ceja.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Albus emocionado- Voy a escribirles una carta ahora mismo. -añadió antes de salir corriendo.

-Es todo un caso tu primo, ¿eh?

-Verás Luna, mi primo será raro, pero es buena persona … a veces dice cosas que no debe, pero no a mal, sino que no siempre es fácil ser hijo de quién es …

-No he dicho lo contrario Rose, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Verás … yo sé por qué está mal Sunny …

Albus subió las escaleras de dos en dos rumbo a la lechucería, al entrar se dobló sobre las rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento. Cuanto antes les escribiera a sus tíos antes le contestarían y así podría ahorrarse horas en la biblioteca que podría dedicar a pensar cómo disculparse con …

-¿Sunny?- dijo al ver a la morena dándole de comer a su lechuza blanca.

-Yo ya me iba … -contestó ella sin mirarlo.

-No hace falta, de echo quería hablar contigo. -respondió él acercándose a ella.

-No te molestes, -dijo ella esquivándolo y saliendo- ya está todo dicho.

 **-Espera … -intentó llamarla Albus, pero ella ya se había ido.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con que sabes por qué está así Sunny?- preguntó Luna molesta.**

 **-Quiero decir exactamente eso, Luna.**

 **-Mira Rose, sé que eres una bruja excelente, pero esto me parece una tontería, habla ya si no quieres que te hechice …**

 **-Verás Luna, Sunny tuvo una discusión con Albus el otro día y …**

 **-¿Una discusión?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué clase de discusión?**

 **-Una muy fuerte …**

 **Rose inspiró con fuerza y se sentó en el banco del pasillo abrazando al pequeño pygmypuff con fuerza. Cuando Luna la imitó, ansiosa por saber el motivo de la disputa, Rose cerró los ojos un instante antes de comenzar a describir lo que había pasado esa mañana en clase y lo que le había contado Albus después en el pasillo. Luna intentaba encajarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero aquello la superaba.**

 **-¡Y cómo Scorpius le dice eso ¿va él y se lo cree?!**

 **-Luna, ya sabes como es Albus …**

 **-Pues no Rose, resulta que no sé cómo es tu primo.**

 **-Solo ha metido la pata, ya se disculpará …**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Así es cómo funciona? ¿Tu primo dice una sarta de sandeces, luego se disculpa y mi hermana lo perdona así por que sí?¿Por su cara bonita?**

 **-Luna, todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez.**

 **-Yo jamás le haría daño a alguien como Sunny, es la mejor persona que conozco. Él debería darse cuenta de ello … -dijo levantándose del banco.**

 **-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Rose asustada por el carácter temperamental de su amiga.**

 **-A volar. O a golpear a alguien … al primero que se me cruce …**

 **-Luna, espera … ¡Luna!**

 **La morena se fue con paso decidido dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca. Que bien le vendría ahora un partido de baseball o una carrera con sus amigos. Fue hasta el retrato de la mujer gorda y subió a su habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Cogió su bate y una pelota y dejando la túnica sobre la cama, salió en pantalones cortos con el resto del uniforme. Al pasar por delante de sus compañeros de casa, cierto chaval la vio salir como un rayo y la llamó, pero ella estaba demasiado enfadada como para hacerle caso a nadie.**

 **Al bajar las escaleras, alguien le agarró del brazo provocando que tuviera que parar de golpe.**

 **-¡Se puede saber qué co …!-empezó enfadada hasta que vio quién era el que la retenía- ¿Potter?**

 **-Hola White, ¿qué tal todo?**

 **-Ni estoy de humor ni tengo tiempo, así que ¡piérdete!**

 **-Por la prisa que llevas o quieres matar a alguien o le debes deberes al profesor Longbottom … -picó él sonriendo de manera pícara.**

 **-Me quedo con la primera.- respondió ella contagiándose de su sonrisa.**

 **-¿Y quién tiene la culpa?- siguió bromeando él.**

 **-Tu hermano. -contestó ella volviendo a caminar.**

 **-¿Albus?-preguntó sorprendido.**

 **-¿Acaso tienes más Potter?**

 **-No, pero me extraña. Vale que sea un cabeza hueca, pero él nunca …**

 **-Si no me vas a ayudar lárgate.**

 **-Hagamos un trato White … -sonrió de nuevo mostrando una dentadura perfecta y ese brillo de peligro en la mirada- Tú me cuentas qué ha pasado y yo a cambio hago que te olvides de todo durante un rato …**

 **-¿Te ves capaz de conseguir algo así?- preguntó ella ignorando la proposición de él.**

 **-Solo si me lo propongo lo suficiente … -continuó él acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de ella sonriendo debido a que ella tuvo que alzar la mirada a causa de la diferencia de altura.**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos … -contestó ella arrogante apartándolo con la mano sobre su cara antes de salir corriendo rumbo a los jardines de Hogwarts.**

 **James salió corriendo detrás de ella, era raro pero esa chiquilla le hacía sentir vivo, parecía ser la pareja perfecta con quién continuar el legado de bromas que habían dejado su abuelo con sus amigos y sus tíos Fred y George.**

 **Cuando llegaron a la mitad de los jardines, se pararon a respirar y él aprovechó para quitarse la corbata.**

 **-¿Ya te ahogas Potter? ¿Estás mayor para estos trotes?- preguntó ella con malicia.**

 **-Más quisieras … Por cierto, bonitas piernas White … -contestó él guiñándole un ojo.**

 **-Verás resulta que las faldas son molestas. -sonrió ella.**

 **-Entonces demos gracias por que lo sean …**

 **-¿Acaso te gustan mis piernas Potter?**

 **-Solo digo White, que si tuviera tus piernas no me las taparía con pantalones largos …**

 **-Si vas a mirarme las piernas Potter, qué mínimo que llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no? -contestó ella riendo- Me llamo Luna, no White.**

 **-Entonces Luna, yo soy James, no Potter. Ese es mi padre, el famoso Harry Potter …**

 **-Entonces tienes suerte de que yo no sepa nada sobre el mundo mágico, James.**

 **-Ya lo creo que sí … Luna. -dijo él acercándose a ella.**

 **-¿Quieres batear o prefieres lanzar?**

 **-¿Debería saber a qué te refieres?**

 **-A baseball, obviamente.**

 **-Eh …. ¿y eso es?**

 **-¿El mejor deporte del mundo?**

 **-Te equivocas Luna, ese es el quidditch.**

 **-Para magos, pero lo muggles tenemos que conformarnos con este.**

 **-Tú no eres una muggle … -dijo él cogiéndole la cara con la mano para que lo mirase a los ojos.**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera yo estoy segura?**

 **-Porque lo sé.**

 **Sunny corrió para alejarse todo lo posible de la lechucería. ¿A qué había venido eso? No hacía ni medio día que Albus la había tratado fatal dejándola de mentirosa delante de toda la clase ¿y ahora quería hablar con ella? Temiendo que él la siguiera buscó un sitio para esconderse y justo al doblar la esquina encontró una puerta de madera que no le sonaba nada, pero rápidamente entró y cerró la puerta pensando que al lo mejor era un pasadizo que había estado allí siempre y debido a lo despistada que era ni siquiera lo vio.**

 **Al verse allí dentro, se sentó contra la puerta para pensar tranquila, pero al instante escuchó una ligera respiración acompañada de algo más. Curiosa, se levantó en silencio y se acercó para ver qué ocurría. Conforme se acercaba, quedaba más convencida de que aquello era un llanto, alguien estaba llorando y temía ser escuchado, por lo que no podía ser un fantasma, puesto que a ellos no les afectaba nada, hacían lo que querían delante de quién fuese.**

 **Se fue acercando cada vez más, sin decidirse sobre si esconderse o caminar abiertamente hacia la persona. Cuando solo le faltaban un par de metros, divisó la túnica negra que debían usar todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, por lo que era uno de sus compañeros, la mata de pelo rubio la puso en alerta, pero cuando él levantó la cabeza de golpe, paralizándola en medio del pasillo hecho con sillas y mesas a medio calcinar, sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los de ella, helándole la sangre.**

 **-¿Scorpius? -preguntó ella sin saber de dónde le había salido el coraje para hablar-¿E-estás bien?**

 **-¿White? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Te ha enviado alguien a espiarme?- preguntó él poniéndose a la defensiva y secándose las lágrimas rápidamente.**

 **-No, a decir verdad no sabía que existía esta sala … y mucho menos que tú estabas aquí …**

 **-Se llama Sala de los menesteres, la mayoría de la gente piensa que se quemó, pero a conseguido salvarse y por eso ya no se muestra tan a menudo …**

 **-Ah … -contestó ella sin mirarlo completamente quieta en su sitio.**

 **-Aun no me has respondido, ¿qué haces tú aquí?**

 **-Yo … yo … a decir verdad huía de Albus … -contestó Sunny avergonzada.**

 **-¿De Potter?- preguntó él divertido- ¿Qué puede haber hecho para que una santurrona como tú se esconda de él?**

 **-Él … me trató fatal en clase esta mañana … -contestó ella comenzando a llorar en silencio- Me ha dicho cosas horribles … delante de todos … me acusó de falsa y de interesada … me llamó mentirosa … -Scorpius, que había escuchado el relato divertido por el efecto de sus palabras en el pequeño de los Potter, de pronto se sintió fatal al verla temblando a causa de los sollozos reprimidos.**

 **-Oye Sunny … -dijo acercándose a ella, pero parando al ver que estaba a punto de abrazarla-No … no le hagas caso, seguro que tuvo un mal día y lo pagó contigo …**

 **-Yo … yo creía … creí que por fin había conseguido … a alguien … a quién le importase … a un … -dijo levantando la mirada y sin importarle la cercanía del rubio- un amigo de verdad …**

 **-No … -empezó él a contestar, pero se detuvo a carraspear, no quería reconocer que verla así le dolía- No es culpa tuya Sunny, él es un capullo.**

 **-¿Y tú no?-dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin vacilar.**

 **-Yo, soy peor que él … -susurró el sin perder el contacto visual.**

 **Así se mantuvieron un par de segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, diciéndose todo pero sin articular palabra. Finalmente, Scorpius apartó la mirada y se giró para poder respirar antes de sentarse de nuevo en el banco.**

 **-Me recuerdas a mi madre de joven, ¿sabes?-dijo de la nada sorprendiendo a la morena.**

 **-¿A tu madre?-Sunny estaba extrañada por el cambio de actitud del rubio.**

 **-Sí, cuando conoció a mi padre tendría nuestra edad más o menos, aunque ella tenía los ojos verdes … -dijo agachando la cabeza- Tu personalidad y la suya son idénticas.**

 **-Scorpius … tu madre … -ella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en el banco.**

 **-Murió el año pasado. Tenía un … -carraspeó- Tenía una maldición en la sangre …**

 **-Lo siento mucho … -Sunny se acercó más y posó su mano sobre la de él.**

 **-Era una mujer maravillosa. -sollozó él.**

 **-No tengo la menor duda de ello, ni de que la querías, o que ella te quería …**

 **Aquellas palabras calaron en lo mas hondo de su corazón y lo transportaron a una época más fácil, más dulce, más feliz. Sin pensar, se giró hacia ella y la besó. Un beso corto, dulce y cariñoso. Al separarse, a Scorpius le entró el pánico, solo le había pedido una cita una vez a una chica y la cosa fue un desastre. Ahora su madre no estaba, sus amigos esperaban cosas de él y Sunny era un problema, puesto que le acababa de abrir su corazón sin dificultad. Si le había contado lo de su madre, ¿cuánto tardaría en revelarle su profundo secreto? ¿O el pasado que compartía con Albus Potter? Scorpius se levantó y miró asustado cómo Sunny lo miraba extrañada.**

 **-Scorpius …. yo …**

 **-¡Tú, ¿qué?! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre!- estalló.**

 **-Lo siento, solo quería …**

 **-¡¿Qué querías?! ¡¿Chantajearme?! ¡¿Reírte de mí?!**

 **-No … yo …**

 **-¡¿Cómo vas a saber nada de mi madre si ni siquiera sabes quién es la tuya?!**

 **Sunny notó cómo se le rompía el corazón por segunda vez en el mismo día. Al verlo a su lado se había hecho ilusiones y con el beso su corazón se había llenado de gozo y esperanzas que tras aquellas palabras se habían hecho añicos. Desesperanzada, abandonó la habitación con los restos de su corazón en un puño y notando cómo las lágrimas caían traidoras por sus mejillas.**

 **Scorpius avanzó un par de pasos detrás de ella antes de darse cuenta de que aquello era lo mejor para ambos, si ella no se alejaba él terminaría abriéndole su corazón y eso sería peligroso para ella, el aviso que le dio a Potter sobre unas amistades que tramaban algo era cierto, y seguir a su corazón solo implicaría hacer sufrir a Sunny. Sabía de sobra que si se lo decía a ella lo negaría y le prometería una solución para todos sus problemas … la mejor opción era que él fuera un monstruo y lo había conseguido, ahora solo hacía falta que ella no volviera a intentar acercarse a él.**

 **Cuando Luna se fue, Rose se quedó pensando si había echo lo correcto. Por una parte entendía a su primo, todos hemos dicho cosas estando enfadados de lo que luego nos arrepentimos, pero por otra parte, Albus se había pasado con Sunny y era normal que Luna estuviera enfadada por ello. Decidió ir un momento a la biblioteca para serenarse antes de cenar y cuando subía las escaleras para llegar a su destino, vio a Albus sentado solo, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas. Rose respiró hondo, se calmó y se acercó a su primo.**

 **-¿Cómo lo llevas?-preguntó al sentarse a su lado.**

 **-Estoy solo Rose, vuelvo a estar solo … -respondió él sin mirarla.**

 **-¿De qué hablas Albus? Tú nunca has estado solo, siempre me has tenido …**

 **-No es verdad, eso no es cierto, tú no estabas, no allí, yo estaba solo, pensamos que lo habíamos arreglado todo pero no, no fue así …**

 **-Me estás empezando a preocupar Potter, no te entiendo. ¿Dónde es allí? ¿Qué creíais haber arreglado? ¿Y quiénes?- Rose no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía su primo, por lo que no sabía cómo ayudar.**

 **-Tú siempre has querido saber por qué nos peleamos Scorpius y yo, ¿no?**

 **-Sí, claro que sí. Erais muy buenos amigos, pero después del verano del año pasado … no os hablabais, diría que hasta hay odio entre vosotros, con él nunca tuve mucha confianza como para preguntar, pero tú … cada vez que te preguntaba te cerrabas, nunca llegaste a decirme por qué.**

 **-Será mejor que te agarre bien al banco Rose, o de lo contrario te vas a caer cuando te lo cuente, solo prométeme que confiarás en mí y creerás lo que te diga.**

 **-Te lo prometo Albus.**

 **-Está bien, pero que sepas que es una historia larga.**

 **-Tengo tiempo. -sonrió Rose.**

 **-Verás todo empezó mi primer día en Hogwarts …**

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

 ** **(AVISO: Este capítulo contiene spoilers de**** ** _ **Harry Potter y el legado maldito**_** ** **. Leer bajo propia responsabilidad, si ya lo has leído, no te importan los spoilers o simplemente no te interesa hacerlo, adelante, ya que aquí se mostrará un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido durante la historia de dicho libro. Gracias por leer. )****

 **-Verás todo empezó mi primer día en Hogwarts …**

 **Albus tomó aire y le contó a su prima todo lo ocurrido, cómo él y Scorpius se habían echo amigos el primer día en el tren hacia Hogwarts, cómo a ella le había caído mal él y cómo el sombrero seleccionador los había juntado mandándolos a Slytherin juntos.**

 **-Albus, eso ya lo sé, fue lo que pasó. Estaba allí ¿sabes?- se mofó su prima.**

 **-De dónde yo vengo tú eras Gryffindor. -contestó seco él.**

 **-¿Yo? Pero si soy Ravenclaw … A ver, ser Gryffindor hubiera estado bien, a papá le habría gustado … creo que se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando le dije que no iba a ir a la misma casa que él y mamá, pero al final se lo tomó bien, mi madre casi entra en Ravenclaw, así que no se sorprendió tanto cuando se lo dije …. -Rose divagaba en voz alta expresando sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que le venían, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de su primo paró- Lo siento, continúa …**

 **-Al quedar en casas diferentes nos distanciamos, tú eras lista, sacabas buenas notas y entraste en el equipo de quidditch muy pronto, eras súper popular, todo el mundo quería ser tú o al menos tu amigo … Yo en cambio era el inepto hijo Slytherin del gran Harry Potter …**

 **-Tampoco eres tan desastre Albus, solo que al principio te costaba más …**

 **-Eso aquí, al parecer. Allí era un completo inútil. Por eso mi padre y yo discutíamos, a cada rato, nos dijimos … cosas muy feas y terminé haciendo una tontería.**

 **-A veces me da miedo cuando dices cosas como esas Albus Severus Potter …**

 **-Scorpius y yo nos escapamos del tren antes de llegar a Hogwarts en nuestro cuarto año, saltamos de él en marcha antes de llegar …**

 **-Pero si eso fue el año pasado, antes de que Scorpius y tú os pelearais.**

 **-Por eso. Conseguimos hacerlo y robamos un giratiempos en el despacho del ministerio de tu madre para poder volver atrás en el tiempo y salvarle la vida a Cedric Diggory.**

 **-¿Cedric Diggory? ¿El chico que murió en la último copa de los tres magos?**

 **-El mismo. Mi padre y yo discutimos, Amos Diggory vino a visitarlo a casa y a mí me pareció buena idea robar un giratiempo para enmendar el error que fue su muerte.**

 **-¿Y viajaste al pasado con Scorpius?**

 **-Exacto. Pero las cosas salieron mal, tuvimos que volver, el presente se había alterado, tú padre estaba con Padma y Hermione era una profesora amargada de defensa contra las artes oscuras, entonces nos entró el pánico y volvimos otra vez atrás para reparar nuestra acción pero solo conseguimos empeorarlo más … al volver, la historia era totalmente distinta, tus padres eran fugitivos, el mío había muerto y Voldemort gobernaba con mano de hierro el mundo mágico … -Albus se estremeció solo con recordad lo que Scorpius le había contado de dicha dimensión- Era horrible Rose, yo no existía y tú tampoco.**

 **-Obviamente "volvisteis" a usar el giratiempo, ¿no?- a Rose aquella historia le parecía del todo descabellada, pero si algo no le sobraba a Albus era imaginación, era difícil creer que se lo estuviera inventando todo, así que continuó escuchando para satisfacer su curiosidad.**

 **-¡Exacto! Pero vino Delphi, la hija de Voldemort, quien nosotros creíamos que era la sobrina de Amos, pero no …**

 **-¿Delphi? ¿Quién es Delphi?**

 **-Es una bruja peligrosa, se supone que hija de Bellatrix Lestrange y Lord Voldemort, fue ella la que nos ayudó con el plan, pero era malvada, nuestros padres y Draco Malfoy la capturaron y ahora mismo está en Azkaban. Pero eso no es importante, intentamos dejarlo todo como antes de hacer nada, pero creo que al despedirnos de Cedric debimos hacer algo, porque …**

 **-Vale, vale, vale … espera un momento …. -dijo Rose levantando las manos e interrumpiendo a su primo- ¿Sabes cuantas normas habrías quebrantado de ser cierto lo que me estás contando? Robo a la ministra de magia, allanamiento, uso de un objeto mágico prohibido, alteración de espacio-tiempo …**

 **-Lo sé Rose, créeme que lo se. Porque lo hice.**

 **-¿Por eso te odia Scorpius? ¿Por haber quebrantado tantas leyes?**

 **-No. Él me odia porque al volver mi padre se disculpó conmigo, ahora nos llevamos genial, tú eras Ravenclaw, éramos súper amigos los tres y la madre de Scorpius estaba viva.**

 **-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?**

 **-Verás, eso fue el año pasado, unos meses antes de que su madre muriera ….**

 **-On, no ….**

 **-Él está enfadado por haberla recuperado solo para volver a perderla, al parecer esta vez su padre no aguantó el dolor y lo envió a casa de su abuelo Lucius, no pasaron el duelo juntos. Scorpius me echa la culpa por su muerte.**

 **-Pero tú no tienes la culpa Albus, ella tenía una maldición en la sangre que …**

 **-¡Yo decidí usar el estúpido giratiempos! ¡Fui yo quién se hizo pasar por tu padre para que tu madre no entrase en su despacho hasta que él y Delphi hubieran cogido el dichoso objeto incautado a ese mago oscuro!**

 **-¡¿Qué?!- Rose tenía los ojos como platos y la boca totalmente abierta. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su primo de manera acusatoria antes de añadir- Espera, ¿no será esta otra de las estúpidas bromas de James?**

 **-Te lo prometo Rose, -respondió calmado- esto no es una broma.**

 **-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de ello?**

 **-¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo?- Albus estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que alguien lo creyera, el peso de su secreto lo estaba hundiendo. -No sé como hacerlo, pero si tú sabes de algo que funcionaría sería bueno que lo compartieras conmigo haciendo uso de ese cerebrito Ravenclaw que tienes …**

 **-A veces eres odioso Potter … -dijo ella de mala manera- Solo se me ocurre … ¡Usar legeremancia y un pensadero!**

 **-Usar … ¿qué?**

 **-Ya sabes, es un hechizo con el cual puedo mirar en tu mente para buscar los recuerdos del año pasado durante el primer día de clases y después extraerlos sin que tú puedas modificarlos …**

 **-¿Por qué iba yo a cambiar mis recuerdos?**

 **-No lo sé, pero no pienso arriesgarme.**

 **-Está bien, ¿y el pensador?**

 **-Pensadero.- lo corrigió orgullosa la pelirroja- Es como una especie de fuente pequeña en la que viertes el recuerdo y lo ves. Juraría que McGonagall tiene uno en su despacho.**

 **-Vaaaale, vamos a ello entonces ….**

 **Sunny salió corriendo de la sala de menesteres, justo cuando parecía que Scorpius dejaba ver el carácter de aquel chico dulce y agradable que conoció en la playa iba y lo estropeaba de nuevo.**

 **Al entrar en su sala común pasó al lado de Lea y Aurora que estaban jugando con su pygmypuff. Intentaron llamarla, pero como no hacía caso la siguieron hasta su cuarto.**

 **-¿Hola? ¿Solecito?-preguntó Lea entrando en la habitación con sigilo- ¿Estás ahí?**

 **-Te juro que la vi entrar, a lo mejor está en su cama … -Aurora traía al pygmypuff entre sus brazos y caminaba detrás de Lea.**

 **-Porque lo sé …**

 **-Eso no puedes saberlo. -respondió Luna apartándose de él- Bueno, ya está bien de tonterías, ¿jugamos?**

 **-Yo … me cuesta admitir esto pero … -James se rascaba la nuca nervioso y miraba a todos lados menos a ella- Yo no sé jugar al baseball …**

 **-Eso suponía. -rió Luna divertida- Como solo somos dos hoy te enseñaré a batear, pero me debes un partido en toda regla …**

 **-Como usted ordene señorita …**

 **-Bien, empecemos. -Luna cogió su bate del suelo y se lo tendió a James quien lo cogió con una mano y lo miró extrañado- Esto es el bate, se coge con ambas manos.**

 **-¿Así?- preguntó James sujetándolo como si de una espada se tratase.**

 **-No es ni una espada ni una hacha James, es un bate … -Luna reía a carcajadas viendo la cara de desconcierto de su amigo tras el comentario- Se sujeta así … -dijo enseñándole la posición correcta.**

 **-Vale … ¿así?- James intentó imitarla pero como resultado parecía que la bola le hubiera golpeado en la barriga.**

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJA esa es la peor postura que he visto en mi vida … y eso que he visto unas cuantas …**

 **-No es justo, yo te enseñé cómo jugar al quidditch. -James abandonó su extraña postura para mirar a Luna con cara de súplica.**

 **-A ver, vuelve a coger el bate … -Luna se acercó a él y lo rodeó mirando desde todos los ángulos- Primero, alinea los hombros con las rodillas, -dijo moviéndole los hombros a la derecha- apoya bien los dos pies o te caerás, flexiona las rodillas pero sin sacar culo.**

 **-¿Eso es posible?- James reía y Luna lo acompañaba, creando un ambiente relajado.**

 **-Sí, lo es. Separa un poco más los pies y gira la cabeza hacia mí. Levanta el bate tal que así … -dijo poniendo la postura ideal para batear- Suelta un poco los hombros y cuando te lance la bola golpéala con un movimiento tal que así … -añadió "bateando con un bate invisible.**

 **-¿Y los muggles son capaces de hacer todo esto sin matarse?**

 **-Te sorprendería lo que los muggles somos capaces de hacer … -dijo ella mirándolo de reojo sonriendo mientras se agachaba a por la pelota.**

 **-Luna, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? Esa pelota es enorme y dura, parece casi una bludger … ¿Luna?**

 **-No te preocupes, es más pequeña y compacta. Te la voy a lanzar y tú vas a hacer lo que te he enseñado …**

 **-¿Estás segura de esto?**

 **-Totalmente. -rió ella.**

 **Luna se puso el guante, cogió la pelota con la mano derecha y se preparó para lanzar. En el último momento, James se separó de la trayectoria y la pelota cayó al suelo.**

 **-¡¿Estás loca?! -James gritaba y movía las manos como si le hubiera lanzado un ladrillo a la cabeza por sorpresa- ¡Casi me das!**

 **-Tenías que darle con el bate … -reía Luna- No te estaba atacando. Anda, intentémoslo de nuevo.**

 **-Esta vez avisa cuando lo vayas a lanzar.**

 **Luna volvió a prepararse y repitió la acción, solo que esta vez James movió el bate sin conseguir darle a la pelota.**

 **-¡Esto es imposible! ¿Has hechizado la pelota?**

 **-Que no tonto, solo debes concentrarte …**

 **Así se pasaron la tarde, Luna lanzaba, James fallaba y ambos se reían de los desastrosos y variados resultados obtenidos. Después de dos horas, James había dejado caer la pelota siete veces, se había apartado diez veces más e incluso se había caído de culo por girar demasiado unas cinco veces. Luna había fallado cuatro lanzamientos por reírse y ambos estaban llenos de hierba de caerse al suelo de la risa. Sin contar la cantidad de veces que la pelota había chocado contra el cuerpo de James.**

 **-Este deporte es imposible. -se quejaba James, quien no llevaba muy bien perder.**

 **-Una vez más y descansamos, que me está entrando hambre … -Luna se secó una lágrima con la mano y se posicionó- ¿Listo?**

 **-Creo que sí … -James se colocó y miró a Luna con detenimiento. Justo ahí, de pie y con aquella dichosa pelota en mano, parecía relajada, alegre y hasta un poco amenazadora, pero aquel aura de peligro la hacía ver salvaje, libre, guapísima.**

 **-¡James!- gritó Luna al ver que el chico no se movía. No quería volver a darle con la pelota porque sabía que se tiraría al suelo y pediría ir corriendo a la enfermería.**

 **Pero aquel grito sacó a James de sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos e instintiamente movió el bate.**

 **-¡Le has dado! ¡James! ¡Has conseguido pegarle a la pelota!- gritaba Luna saltando de alegría.**

 **-¿Sí?- James abrió los ojos y vio la pelota volando hasta la copa de un árbol cercano.**

 **-¡Enhorabuena! -Luna corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. James la cogió en el aire y giraron hasta que James paró y quedaron cara a cara.**

 **-¿Eso significa que soy genial?- preguntó James sin alejar la cara de Luna.**

 **-Solo que tienes una profesora extraordinaria … -le susurró ella al oído antes de echarse a reír.**

 **-Ah, ¿sí?- preguntó James pícaro antes de empezar a caminar- Ahora vas a ver lo que hacemos en esta escuela con las que van de listillas …**

 **-¿A dónde me llevas James?- Luna se reía mientras James la cargaba por los jardines bajo la atenta mirada de los pocos alumnos que habían decidido salir.**

 **-Ya verás … -James se adentró un poco más en los jardines hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.**

 **-¿James? ¿Qué hacemos en el lago? ¿NO te atreverás a …?- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, su amigo la lanzó al agua haciéndola aterrizar un par de metros más allá- ¡James!- gritó cuando salió a la superficie, por suerte había caído en una zona lo suficientemente profunda para no haberse hecho daño ninguno- ¡Cuando te pille te voy a matar!**

 **-¿Sí?- dijo James quitándose un zapato- Y yo que pensaba entrar contigo … ahora ya no lo hago.**

 **-Como no entres ahora mismo voy a salir a buscarte y no te va a gustar … -lo amenazó Luna.**

 **-¿Eso es una amenaza?**

 **-Tú tómatelo como quieras, pero no vengas y verás como lo averiguas …**

 **-Entonces tendré que entrar … -reía James mientras se quitaba el otro zapato y se desabrochaba la camisa.**

 **-Ah, no señor Potter, -dijo Luna corriendo a la orilla- si yo entré con ropa tú también … -corrió hacia donde estaba el joven que echó a correr para escapar de ella, cuando lo perdió de vista paró, justo antes de que James saliera de detrás de un árbol para volver a cogerla en brazos y salir corriendo hacia el lago, saltar y caer ambos en las frías aguas.**

 **-¿Algo así?-rió él cuando la vio salir a apartarse el pelo de la cara.**

 **-Podría decirse que sí … -contestó ella.**

 **-Espera. -James se acercó más y le apartó un mechón de pelo que se le había pegado a la mejilla- Así mucho mejor … -ambos se quedaron quietos, en el agua, mirándose en silencio, hasta que alguien los llamó desde la orilla.**

 **-¡Señor Potter y señorita White hagan el favor de salir del lago ahora mismo!**

 **-¿Directora McGonagall?- preguntó James sonriendo y apartando la mirada de Luna quien se puso roja como un tomate- ¿Hay algún problema?**

 **-¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes dos aquí solos y dentro del agua?- la directora los miraba de manera severa con los brazos cruzados- La cena va a empezar dentro de poco …**

 **-Verá, señora McGonagall … -empezó a decir James saliendo del agua- Es una historia muy graciosa.**

 **-Me encantan ese tipo de historias, señor Potter … será mejor que me la cuente …**

 **-Ya … La señorita Luna y yo estábamos … paseando después de jugar a un deporte muggle llamado basbol …**

 **-Béisbol. -lo corrigió Luna aun quieta.**

 **-Eso mismo. -sonrió él- Y cuando pasamos por aquí, pues Luna, que es muy patosa, se cayó al agua.**

 **-¿Se cayó?-preguntó MacGonagall desconfiada.**

 **-¿Que me caí?- preguntó asombrada Luna.**

 **-Sí, se cayó.- James miró a Luna haciendo que esta respondiera.**

 **-Me caí. Soy muy torpe, gracias a que James entró a rescatarme no me ahogué …**

 **-Ya veo, -continuó la directora- ¿por eso no lleva los zapatos puestos señor Potter?**

 **-¡Exacto!**

 **-¿Su amiga se cayó al lago y se ahogaba y a usted le dio tiempo de quitarse los zapatos?**

 **-Me los quito muy rápido señora directora. Aparte, no puedo nadar bien con zapatos, hubiera sido … contraproducente.**

 **-Ya veo. Hagan el favor de salir del lago y vayan a sus habitaciones a darse una ducha caliente antes de que se enfríen y se enfermen. Los quiero ver en la cena.**

 **-¡Eso está hecho!- sonrió James.**

 **La directora esperó a que ambos salieran y los acompañó hasta la entrada del colegio bajo la mirada de alumnos rezagados que no sabían si reir o compadecerse de ellos. Cuando los dejó solos otra vez, Luna le pegó un puñetazo a James, que iba silbando tan tranquilo con los zapatos en la mano, en el brazo.**

 **-¡AUUU! ¿A qué ha venido eso?**

 **-A que le has mentido a la directora, me has tirado al agua y casi nos castigan por tu culpa …**

 **-Eso no parecía enfadarte cuando estábamos en el lago. -respondió él levantando una ceja, motivo por el cual se ganó otro puñetazo de la morena- ¡Ay! Vale, perdona …**

 **-No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca. O nos meteremos en un lío …**

 **-Eso ya lo veremos … al menos he cumplido.-dijo antes de pasar a través del retrato de la señora gorda quien los dejó pasar al verlos con aquellas pintas.**

 **-¿Qué has cumplido?- preguntó ella siguiéndolo.**

 **-Te prometí que te ayudaría a despejar la cabeza y lo he hecho, no has nombrado a mi hermano ni a la tuya en toda la tarde.**

 **-Tienes razón, gracias.**

 **-¿No me vas a dar un premio de agradecimiento?- preguntó él juntando los labios.**

 **-Tu premio ha sido pasar toda una tarde conmigo James, no tientes a la suerte … -sonrió ella antes de subir corriendo a su habitación.**

 ** _ **Continuará …**_**

 ** _ **Hola, comentaros que he creado una cuenta en twitter para subir cosas relacionadas con las historias que subo, esta entre ellas. Si os apetece pasaros, subiré cosas como outfits, conversaciones, curiosidades y adelantos exclusivos.**_**

 ** _ **Historias_tropa.**_**

 ** _ **Nos vemos pichuelos.**_**


End file.
